Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: Not everyone sees the real her. What will happen when one of her friends does?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Yay! Another story! This will be fun!

--------------------------

Chapter 1

She sighed. No one knew her. Not the real her. Ferrying souls wasn't pretty business, and it had affected her like it had every other ferry girl. She however had discovered that it made the souls more comforted if she was perky, and it was so much easier on her to be that way all the time. Not to mention it made more people like her. She rarely let her real personality out, only when she was sure she was alone, and now was defiantly one of those times. Floating on her oar high above Japan she was truly alone for a time.

'The sunset really is beautiful in Ningenkai. It almost makes me wish I truly was happy all the time. I wish I could stay here forever all alone looking at that sky. I truly envy humans. Not only are they so peacefully oblivious to their own strife and the struggles of others, they have this beautiful sight to look at every day. They don't know how great they have it,' the girl thought, blue hair blowing gently in the wind, and pink eyes focused on the stars.

Then a ringing sound caught her attention. She pulled out a pink compact and put on her best and brightest smile as she opened it and said hello to the child who had called her.

"Hello, Koenma. What can I do for you on this beautiful evening?" she said happily.

"Botan, you need to go talk to Hiei. He is having some issues with his new confinement in Genkai's temple," Koenma said to the girl.

"Why has he been confined to Genkai's temple?" she asked.

"Well, we are hoping that it will make him tell Yukina who he is, but he is making it difficult by avoiding everyone. Please Botan, go talk to him," Koenma pleaded.

"Okey-dokey Koenma-sama! I'm on it!" she said closing the compact and flying to Genkai's temple.

Botan was still smiling when she arrived at Genkai's temple. Her smile turned into a genuine one when the pretty Koorime Yukina came out and hugged her. The girls talked for a few moments and then Botan said that she was looking for Hiei.

"I don't know where he is. I am worried though. He hasn't eaten since he got here yesterday. Botan, will you please help," Yukina asked red eyes pleading.

"Of course I will. I'm sure Hiei is fine. He is used to being on his own twenty-four-seven, but I guess he will just have to get used to not being alone. It may take some time, but don't worry about it Yukina. I'm sure he isn't angry or anything. I'll go find him," Botan said softly reassuring the girl.

"No need to find me baka onna, I am right here. And I have not eaten because I am not hungry, and while I am not angry at Yukina, I am very angry at those jerks that run Reikai. I haven't done anything, and yet I have been confined to this shrine! What is going on here Botan? And don't tell me you don't know because I know you do," Hiei said coming up from behind Botan.

"You know, Hiei, I really don't know what is going on this time. I haven't been kept as informed as usual in Reikai. In fact… maybe I should go question what is going on. Usually I am the first person to know if you are being punished because it is usually me who punishes you… no other ferry girl will come near you," Botan said perkily.

"Onna, perhaps the idiots in Reikai are getting smart and keeping things from your big mouth for once," Hiei said smugly.

"Fine, I won't tell you once I know. Maybe that will make you be nice to me," Botan retorted as she materialized her oar and got on. "I will be back soon, Yukina. Try to make Hiei eat something, or else I will have to do it when I get back. See you soon."

Then she was gone. She loved to fly. It was the only thing about her job that she truly enjoyed anymore. She used to love ferrying souls, but only for the first few months. Then things happened. That was what had broken her, but she never let it show. Not once. Before she knew it she was back in Reikai standing in front of Koenma's office. Quickly she put on her bright smile again and walked into the office.

"Koenma, what is going on? Why is Hiei being confined to Genkai's temple? I don't understand," Botan said.

"Well… part of it is in hopes he will tell Yukina who he is, but the other part is the part you won't like. You see Hiei hasn't been taking care of himself, and we need a ferry girl to watch him and make sure he is not overstraining himself, or else he will be of no use to us. And since you are the only ferry girl who he can stand… well the job falls to you," Koenma said.

"KOENMA!!!! This week was supposed to be my vacation! I will not use my vacation time babysitting a moody fire demon!" Botan said angrily.

"Botan, please… I will give you two extra weeks of paid vacation. And this week does not count as your vacation. I promise, just please Botan… no one else will do it. We will give you a device that will bind you together for a week, so that he can't run away, and we have already placed a border on the area of Genkai's land that we will let him roam over," Koenma said.

"What is this thing that will bind us together, and how does it work?" Botan asked quietly.

"Well for you it is a bracelet, and for Hiei… well basically a collar and it works like a leash. He will only be allowed to be so far from you at all times," Koenma said.

"Okay, but I will not put the necklace on him. You will have to do that yourself," Botan said thinking quickly.

"Okay I will do that myself, as long as you will do this," Koenma said.

"Yeah, I'll do it," Botan said trying to keep up her façade.

"Okay to Ningenkai we go. George, a portal!" Koenma ordered.

George quickly opened a portal to Ningenkai, and Koenma and Botan walked through it. They found themselves at Genkai's temple where they found Hiei and Yukina in the same room. Botan was already wearing the bracelet, and Koenma was regretting telling Botan he would put the necklace on Hiei.

"Hiei, come here," Koenma said.

Hiei raised an eyebrow and scoffed. He had never followed orders, and he was not about to start now. If Koenma wanted to be closer than he would have to move because the fire demon was not moving.

Koenma gulped. He knew he would have to do it. He would have to approach the fire demon and throw the necklace around his neck and hope he could get far enough from Botan that Hiei could not follow. The toddler took a deep breath and approached the temperamental fire demon. Then summoning all of his courage he tossed the necklace around Hiei's neck and took off.

Hiei growled and took off after the toddler, but he hadn't gotten two feet from where he had been sitting before something around his throat pulled him back and he fell on his butt. That is when he examined the necklace Koenma had thrown around his neck. It was a demonic collar.

"Who is the other participant of your little scheme Koenma," Hiei said knowing exactly what the necklace meant.

"Botan, and she didn't have a choice either, and the demonic collar won't let you hurt her," Koenma said quietly.

Hiei growled. Of all the people he could have been stuck with it had to be the annoying ferry girl. He couldn't help but wonder how long he would be attached to the baka onna.

"How long Koenma?" he asked impatiently.

"One week… at the least," Koenma said summoning a portal and jumping through before Botan and Hiei both attacked him.

"KOENMA!!!!!!" Botan screamed as the toddler disappeared.

"You didn't know how long?" Hiei asked already annoyed with her.

"He told me a week… not at least a week!" Botan said angrily.

"Do you even know what this is?" Hiei asked pissed off at the girl.

"He said it was like a collar, so you couldn't run from me since I am supposed to make sure you are taking care of yourself," Botan said repeating what Koenma had told her.

"So the Brat didn't tell you everything," Hiei said, "typical. It is more than that. It binds our souls together, and after a few hours our emotions and thoughts. And unfortunately for us Koenma seems to have made it a short leash for us. Only a few feet."

Botan's eyes widened. If she had known that Hiei would feel her emotions she would have flat out refused. And as if emotions weren't bad enough, but her thoughts and soul too… basically they wouldn't be able to keep anything from each other. This would make her cheerful attitude harder to keep up. She would have to honestly feel what she was pretending to feel… not that she wasn't used to controlling her thoughts. She did that often enough.

"Perhaps you don't realize the extent of this. Every annoying thought that crosses that addled brain of yours will be known by me, and every way I have planned on killing you and that toddler will be known by you. Not to mention all those fluffy emotions you have. I think I will have to kill myself before a week is over," Hiei said smugly.

"I realize how bad this is… trust me. I don't particularly care for blood and guts," Botan replied icily.

She would have to be careful, maybe Hiei wouldn't understand some of the emotions she goes through. She couldn't help but wonder if her dreams would be shared with the fire demon.

"Yes Onna, dreams will also be shared, and what is worse we will have to share a room since Koenma made sure that my leash was short enough that I could not train," Hiei said reading the girls mind.

"Hiei, I'm sure it couldn't be too bad. Botan is such a sweet girl. I'm sure it wouldn't be too bad being linked to her," Yukina said softly.

"Thank you Yukina," Botan said jumping up to hug the girl.

Unfortunately for Hiei, Yukina was not in the distance he was allowed and he went flying as Botan hugged the girl. He growled. He would have to tell the onna to be more careful, or he will get brain trauma from being thrown around as the girl carelessly ran about.

"Oh, Hiei, I'm so sorry… but why did you move and I wasn't stopped?" Botan asked softly.

"Because, Koenma was being cute and gave you the dominant power. I have to go where you go whether or not I like it," Hiei said grumpily.

---Back in Reikai---

"Koenma-sama, are you sure about this?" George asked.

"Positive. I will make Hiei settle down, and perhaps will have the opportunity to give my favorite ferry girl a permanent vacation," Koenma said smirking.

---------------------------

Author: Tee Hee! This is fun. Koenma may be killed for this… but not yet at least.

Hiei: growls

Author: Hiei… please forgive me?

Hiei: Do I get sweet snow?

Author: Home-made vanilla. But you have to promise to help me with this story and not get mad no matter what happens… deal?

Hiei: grins Okay!

Author: Well that was easy. Please review you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: I do so love this story!

Hiei: Well, get it over with. This one is not long is it?

Author: No, Hiei it isn't, but it is full of twists and turns. grins

Hiei: Why am I not surprised?

Author: Well, enjoy everyone!

--------------------------

Chapter 2

"What? Gave me the dominant power? What exactly does that mean Hiei?" Botan asked in shock.

"It means exactly what I said. I go where you want regardless of the fact that I am stronger physically and mentally than you are. Unfortunately for me that also means that my emotions will be the main focus," Hiei said unhappily.

Botan sighed. At least her emotions would be on a back burner to Hiei's, and she was fairly certain that he would have plenty of emotions to work through. Maybe that was the real reason Koenma had placed the two together. Koenma knew that Botan was good at the emotion side of people, and her curiosity for Hiei knew little, to no, boundaries. Perhaps she would learn what made the demon tick

"Well then I believe you two will be staying here for a time, right?" Yukina asked softy.

"It would seem so Yukina, and since I will not be sleeping in a tree, Hiei and I will help you prepare a room for us. I do hope this will not turn out to be a hardship on you Yukina," Botan said kindly.

"Oh, of course not. Genkai was leaving tomorrow to visit a fellow psychic with Yusuke and they were going to take Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Keiko with them. They said they didn't know how long they were going to be gone, so I would have been all alone here until they got back. But now I will have some company for at least part of that time, right?" Yukina said with a smile.

"Right!" Botan replied.

'So Yusuke and Kuwabara are finally getting more training, I wonder why no one told me about it. I am Yusuke's assistant. I am beginning to feel like this is a plot of some kind. I have always been one of the first to know what is going on with Yusuke, but now it looks like I am the last to know. Better keep these kinds of thoughts out of my head for a while though now that I am linked to Hiei, he will be able to read my mind better than usual. He never was very good at it, or maybe I am just really good at hiding, oh well. Better start paying attention, and acting ditzy,' Botan thought to herself.

"Botan, are you okay?" Yukina asked concerned.

"Perfect, just thinking about the cutest little kitten I was thinking about adopting," Botan said making her cat-face.

The three made up a room for Hiei and Botan and then they all decided that they should try to get some sleep. Botan was hoping not to have any nightmares while chained to Hiei. It was bad enough he would hear her waking thoughts, but for him to be able to hear the thoughts and feelings and memories she couldn't control seemed dreadfully unfair.

The two quietly got ready to sleep Hiei in a pair of black boxer shorts and Botan in a tank top and boxers. Hiei laid down on the cot that had been prepared for him and Botan grabbed her hairbrush and began brushing through her long blue locks.

"Do you have to do that now?" Hiei asked annoyed.

"Yes, because I have to brush it and then braid it so it doesn't tangle," Botan replied.

"Well at least be quick about it," Hiei retorted.

Botan finished brushing her hair and quickly braided it down her back. Then she laid down and the two finally fell asleep.

---dream---

Botan walked out of the portal and began wondering Ningenkai. She didn't know what she was doing except that she was looking for something. She continued to walk over Ningenkai until she ran into Yusuke.

"Yusuke, how are you?" Botan asked the teen.

"Who are you?" he asked confused.

"Don't be an idiot Yusuke. It's Botan, you know me," she replied.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know anyone by the name of Botan," he said confused.

"Yes you do, Yusuke. Remember I was your guide back to life when you got hit by that car protecting that kid with the ball," she said worriedly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. You must be looking for someone else," he said.

Yusuke then walked away. Botan was really confused. What was wrong with Yusuke, then she decided to look for Keiko to see if she could figure out what was wrong with Yusuke. Botan walked all over the city looking for Keiko. She finally found her at the supermarket.

"Keiko, do you know what is wrong with Yusuke, he acted like he didn't know me," Botan said to the girl.

"I'm sorry do I know you? How do you know Yusuke? Do you go to school with us?" Keiko asked confused.

"No, Keiko, I'm Botan. Ferry girl, guide of the River Styx, Grim Reaper. Please tell me you remember the Dark Tournament. Yusuke almost died, so did Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. And Genkai did die, then Koenma brought her back. Please remember Keiko," Botan pleaded.

"I'm sorry of course I remember," Keiko said.

"You do?" Botan asked relieved.

"Sure. Now I have to get home," Keiko said as she quickly walked off.

Now Botan was really worried. Not only did Yusuke not remember but Keiko didn't either. And Keiko thought she was insane. She had to find Kurama. He was her only hope. Or maybe Kuwabara. This time Botan ran. She had to find someone who would remember her. She was beginning to panic. Then she saw Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara! Please tell me you remember me, I don't know what I will do if you don't," Botan said quickly.

"No, but I wouldn't mind knowing you," Kuwabara said.

"No, you love Yukina! Not me Yukina! Please tell me you remember Yukina!" Botan said beginning to panic.

"Is that you?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, I'm Botan!" she said panicking.

"I don't think I know Yukina," Kuwabara said.

"Oh, forget it! I'm going to go find Kurama!" Botan said running off to find the redhead.

She found him at school. She was truly hoping he would know her and help her with their friends. He was her only hope since as she had run to his school she had tried to contact Koenma only to find that she didn't have her communication mirror. She quickly ran into the classroom he was in.

"Shuichi, I'm so glad I found you. Please you have to help me. Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara don't remember me. And I don't know where my communicator is so I can't get a hold of Koenma," she said quietly.

"And, who are you?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Kurama, please remember me," she pleaded.

"Come with me. We need to speak in private I believe am I right?" Kurama said taking her arm and leading her out of the building.

Botan sighed. He did remember her after all. Maybe he would be able to help her. She tried not to get her hopes up, but there was no way around this. She would be able to be with her friends again, and then everything would be right again.

"Who are you and how do you know that name?" Kurama asked once they were outside and out of hearing range.

"It's me Botan. Remember Yusuke's assistant. You and Hiei and Goki stole the dark treasures from Reikai, and Yusuke and I stopped you. Well you stole the mirror to save your mother, but still. Surely you remember now right?" Botan pleaded.

"My mother died months ago. I don't know anyone by any of those names. Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"Botan, Guide to the River Styx, Spirit Detective assistant. And I used to be your friend. Please Kurama you have to remember. You are my last hope in the city. Hiei will be a last resort and if you don't remember me I will have to go to Genkai's and talk to her and Yukina. Please Kurama… please remember me," she pleaded trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Now if you will excuse me I have to study," Kurama said and then walked away.

Botan fell to her knees. She would now have to travel to Genkai's temple and speak to the woman and Yukina. Surely they would know her. Surely they would remember. Genkai was not one to be easily attacked and she would not have had her memory stolen she was just too smart for that.

Botan made it to Genkai's temple in record time. She had tried to summon her oar, but found she could not. It disturbed her, but not near as much as the sight of the psychic training a young man that was not Yusuke.

"Master Genkai, what is going on?" Botan asked stunned.

"Who are you girl, and why are you interrupting my training of my pupil and successor," Genkai said firmly.

"But Genkai, he isn't… Yusuke is your apprentice. What is going on? And why don't you remember me?" Botan asked struggling against her tears.

"I don't know anyone by the name of Yusuke. And I don't know you because I have never met you. And why would I? You are just a human with no spiritual powers at all, now scram so I can train my pupil," Genkai barked.

Botan had finally just about given up. She couldn't sense Yukina anywhere, and she was certain Genkai didn't remember her. But why was she training someone else? What was going on? Finally she decided her last hope was Hiei. She knew he was probably the least likely to have been caught in a trap, and probably the least likely to help her, but it was worth a try. She quickly made her way to the park where Hiei liked to train. Once she got there she began calling for him.

"Hiei! Hiei, where are you? Come out here I need to talk to you. Please come out, Hiei, you know I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important. I will get the whistle if you don't come out here!" she threatened.

Suddenly a figure appeared. He was steeped in shadow. He said nothing, but Botan knew it was Hiei. Somehow he seemed different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but he wasn't the Hiei she knew.

"How do you know my name?" Hiei asked dangerously.

"Because I know you. I know everything about you. Hiei, you fought in the dark tournament against your will and your wish was going to be the bloody death of all the committee members so you would never be dragged into another one. You are friends with Kurama, and Yusuke and though you won't admit it Kuwabara too. You pretend to hate me because of what I represent, but you can't hate me completely. I know you love your sister, and she was the only thing that stopped you from killing her captor. Please tell me you know me too," Botan pleaded.

"Why would I waste my time on a human like you. I would never know you nor would I want to know you. And as for friends, they are a crutch for the weak, and I am far from weak," Hiei said angrily.

"Hiei, please remember me. I need you to remember me. Hiei, please," Botan said crying.

"What do you want! I was sleeping, and your incessant moaning woke me," Hiei said irritably.

"Hiei, so you do remember me?" Botan asked hopefully.

"So it was a nightmare… you had a bad dream that all of your precious friends forgot you? Poor foolish child, now wake up before I slit your throat!" Hiei said.

"Wait! What do you mean nightmare? What is going on?" Botan asked confused.

"Wake up and I will tell you. I don't particularly care for being in your mind with my jagan and I am pretty sure neither do you, so wake up and we will talk, or do you need help with that. I would be more than happy to wake you if you are too weak to wake yourself," Hiei said with a smirk.

---real world---

Botan woke with a start. What just happened? That dream had been so familiar, and yet it had ended wrong. Hiei was supposed to say he didn't know her nor did he care to know her and then the demons… they were supposed to show up, and tell her that they had altered her life that no one could care for her no one could ever know her.

"Are you going to tell me why you were moaning like that?" Hiei said annoyed.

"It- it was just a dream. It was nothing," Botan said softly.

"You truly are weak. I could feel your fear and sadness. You are a weak minded simpleton, and I know what you were dreaming. Why would it matter to you if I remembered you or not? You seemed the most upset when I told you that I did not nor ever would care to know you. Why would that upset you the most?" Hiei asked scornfully.

"Because you were my last chance," Botan said softly.

"Hn, now go back to sleep and try not to cry out my name in the future. After all that is what woke me, and I don't like to be woken up," Hiei said turning over to go back to sleep.

"Thank you for waking me. That was only going to get worse," Botan said softly.

"Hn, than it is a good thing I woke you when I did," Hiei said.

Botan could not understand. She knew it was more than the fact that the fire-demon was her last chance that she was so upset every time he told her he didn't care. She was glad he had woken her when he did. Because the next part was always what got her screaming, and she did not want Hiei to see that part of the nightmare. Quickly she pushed the thought from her mind and tried to go back to sleep.

---------------------------

Author: Chapter 2 is done! Yay!

Hiei: What do you plan on doing next?

Author: I will tell you after the readers review.

Hiei: draws katana Hurry up and review or I will personally slit all of your throats!

Author: Hiei please don't do that. I like my readers even if they don't review.

Hiei: resheathes katana Fine.

Author: Please review people. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Yay another new chapter!

Hiei: I am happy because as soon as you are done with this thing I don't have to deal with Botan anymore.

Author: But you are so cute together!

Hiei: She is annoying!

Author: You think that about everyone.

Hiei: Not you.

Author: Yes you do.

Hiei: Not all the time.

Author: What a relief. Well it is time for me to start writing. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

--------------------------

Chapter 3

Botan could not fall back asleep. She was disturbed by images from her past, and she tried with all of her might not to allow the emotions to come through. Then she felt a deep sadness that was not hers. She immediately turned and looked at Hiei. Then she saw the images from his dream.

---dream---

A very young Yukina was out in the forest playing with some of the woodland creatures. She seemed so happy. She suddenly felt a deep sadness and felt so lonely. Then the young girl told the animals to leave that there was going to be a storm. The birds flew her way and she quickly hid behind the tree she was standing on.

Then she was running very fast through Makai. Then she stopped and looked up in the sky. That was when she saw the island of Koorime. Suddenly she felt angry. She quickly made her way up to the island. After walking through the village, she decided that she did not need to kill these people because they were already dead. She made her way out of the village and found two women talking. One was obviously younger than the other. The younger one was saying that she would take care of the village. Then the older one left. Botan then jumped off the cliff she was standing on and approached the younger woman.

"Do you know a woman named Hina?" Hiei's voice came out of her mouth.

"Yes, here I will take you to her," the woman replied, leading her to a grave.

After looking at the headstone she felt so sad. She felt like she had lost the one thing she wanted, and it would never come back. Then the word mother crossed her mind in Hiei's voice, and that is when it dawned on her. She was in Hiei's dream. This wasn't hers, but Hiei's past. Once she realized this, she was thrown from Hiei's body and was a spectator in the scene.

"What happened to her?" Hiei asked the woman.

"She died shortly after I was forced to throw her son from this island. And then a few years ago her daughter disappeared too. They were twins. I had become close to Yukina, and in the few months before she disappeared she was asking about her brother. I am just glad Hina did not have to live through losing her daughter too," the woman answered softly.

Then Hiei's thoughts crossed her mind. It was like she was linked to him even more than she was in reality. It was like his thoughts were her thoughts, and every emotion that crossed him was felt by her as well.

'So this is the woman who left me for dead. Yukina, my sister, is lost. I wonder where she could be. This will be my newest mission. I have to find her.'

Then Hiei turned and walked away. The woman suddenly realized who he was she began to cry.

"You are him aren't you? You're the baby. I'm so sorry, please kill me, I deserve it!" she cried throwing herself at the fire demon.

But he was gone. Botan looked around and could not see him. Then she was suddenly at Bone Ulcer Village. Hiei had found Yukina, and she was begging him not to kill her captor. Hiei did not, because of the feeling of extreme sadness when the girl started to cry. She watched as Hiei talked to Kurama and then watched again as Yusuke spoke to the fire demon. He was convinced that telling Yukina would be the wrong thing to do.

---reality---

Then she was back in her room in her bed. She shook her head. She was so confused. She looked up and saw Hiei, and he did not look happy.

"Onna, what were you doing in my mind?" Hiei asked looking even more pissed off than before.

"I- I didn't mean to. I was lying here, and then I felt your sadness, so I looked at you and then there I was seeing what you were seeing. I really didn't mean to. It was totally by accident. And then I didn't know how to leave-" Botan began.

"Stop it! Koenma's stupid collar is getting stronger. Forget what you saw it meant nothing to me," Hiei said cutting her off.

"You can't expect me to believe that! I felt your emotions. I know how much it hurt to see that woman and the fear when you found out that Yukina was missing. You can't hide that from me anymore. I won't say anything about to anyone else, but don't lie to me about it," Botan said annoyed.

"Why do you care what I felt, then?" Hiei asked mad that she was sticking her nose in his past.

"Because, you won't let yourself feel it so someone should. Maybe that is why Koenma attached me to you. Maybe he thought you would explode if someone didn't feel your emotions since you run from them like you are scared of them!" Botan said getting angry.

"I am not scared of emotions. I just don't have any," Hiei said coldly.

"You can't lie to me anymore Hiei. I can feel every emotion you have, and trust me you have almost more than your fair share. Having emotions is not a weakness. In fact it makes you stronger," Botan said trailing off slightly.

"Why do you think that Onna? And if I run from my emotions I am not the only one in this room who does," Hiei said accusingly.

"You don't know anything about that dream," Botan said defensively.

"You don't know anything about me!" Hiei said and then tried to leave only to be jerked back when he reached the end of his leash.

"If you two don't stop arguing I will have to use my spirit wave so I can get some sleep," Genkai said from the doorway.

"I'm so sorry Genkai," Botan said blushing.

"Hn," Hiei said.

"Oh, well it is almost dawn, we should all get up and greet the day together. Since I am forced to do it, you will do it with me," Genkai said forcefully.

"Yes, of course Genkai. I couldn't sleep anyway. Let me change really quick," Botan said softly.

The girl changed clothes and she and Hiei sat on Genkai's porch with her watching the sun rise. Botan was used to being up this early, but usually she got to fly to wake herself up and enjoy some time to be alone with her emotions, but with this demonic collar that was not possible.

After the sun was up Botan offered to help Genkai with breakfast. She said she would love the help. Unfortunately for Hiei that meant he was helping as well. With the two women cooking and Hiei staying out of the way as much as the demonic collar would allow him to, breakfast was done in no time at all. Yukina was up soon after breakfast was ready and the four of them sat down and ate. Hiei and Botan were ignoring each other, which seemed to be best for everyone.

"Yukina, would you like to go for a walk with me? Hiei can go to protect us," Botan said smirking at Hiei.

"I would love to go for a walk with you two," Yukina said happily.

Hiei said nothing and walked with the two girls. He was getting bored with the conversation, when Botan suggested they go to the beach and have some fun swimming and playing in the sun. Hiei said he wouldn't mind going and they went back to the shrine to tell Genkai, only when they got there Genkai had already left and left a note to the three in the house. Botan said that she and Hiei would pack a lunch if Yukina would get the rest of it together and then they would all put suits on under their clothes and go to the beach. Hiei and Botan had the lunch packed in no time and then they went to go change.

"Hiei, you aren't going to say you won't go?" Botan asked confused.

"It will make Yukina happy, and possibly shut you up, so I will go," Hiei said.

Botan said nothing and began to change. She loved her swimsuit, and if anyone but Hiei and Yukina was going to be there she would not have worn it. It was a bikini, black with orange and red flames on the top. The top tied in the back in two places once behind her neck and the other at her back, and the bottoms also tied in two places one on either side. She had all but the tie at her neck done, but she couldn't seem to get that one tied. She was completely ready other than that she had already pulled a tee-shirt on over it, and she knew that the fire demon would be able to tie it with the shirt on.

"Hiei, would you please tie this for me?" Botan asked kindly.

"Hn," he replied as he walked over to tie her suit.

Hiei quickly tied the straps, and then the two were ready. Botan had gathered a bag of things to do and some sunscreen and two towels. She took the bag out and Yukina put her things into the bag as well then she asked Hiei if he would carry the bag, he said he would and he also picked up the picnic basket. Then they were on their way to the beach.

---------------------------

Author: Yay chapter 3 is done!

Hiei: Why would you force that dream on me?

Author: Because it will explain a bit more about you to Botan, and she needs all the help she can get. You are hard to get to know.

Hiei: Only if I don't want someone to know something.

Author: Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this fic. It will be over soon, so please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Yay, chapter four!

Hiei: Is this story done yet?

Author: Not yet, but almost.

Hilu: Good my stories need some attention!

Hiei: Well mine is more important!

Hilu: No it isn't.

Author: Well, while those two fight, I will ask you all to enjoy the chapter.

--------------------------

Chapter 4

They arrived at the beach in no time. Yukina was hungry when they got there so before they went swimming they decided to eat lunch. They ate in a peaceable silence, which was surprising since Hiei and Botan were both there. Yukina was excited about getting to swim, and wanted to go out immediately after eating, but Botan talked her out of it telling her that it would be better if they laid around and tanned and talked a little bit first. Yukina agreed and began pulling off her sundress. Botan thought she looked so cute in her swimsuit. It was dark green with little pink and purple flowers. It was a one-piece, but the sides were cut out so it was still very flattering. Botan put sunscreen on the girl, and turned to Hiei who had stripped his shirt off while Botan was complimenting the other girl on her suit.

"Hiei would you like me to put sunscreen on your back for you?" Botan asked kindly.

"I don't need it I am a fire demon," he replied.

"Okay," she said shrugging.

Botan then began taking her shorts off, she was a little nervous, no one had seen her in her suit, but she had worn it to go tanning on this very beach alone several days ago. She slipped out of her shorts and put sunscreen on her legs. Then she lifted the tee-shirt over her head, and began applying sunscreen to her stomach chest and arms.

"Botan, I love your swimsuit," Yukina said.

"Oh, thank you Yukina. I like it too," Botan replied smiling slightly.

"Onna, you better be glad no one else is here, that thing is inappropriate," Hiei said shocked, blushing a bit and staring at her.

Botan blushed, giggling. She had had a feeling he would react that way, after all the women in Makai would most defiantly not be wearing something like this unless they were alone in a bedroom with a man. That thought got her to blushing even brighter than before. She quickly shook that thought off, and began wondering how she would get the sunscreen on her back.

"If you ask I will think about putting that stuff on you," Hiei said smirking.

"Oh, Hiei, will you please put some sunscreen on my back for me?" Botan asked sweetly.

"Hn," Hiei said grabbing the bottle out of her hands.

He put some of it in his hands and began rubbing it into her back. He noticed how smooth her skin was, and was very gentle. For some reason he did not want to hurt her, and for some reason he was glad she had asked him and not Yukina.

Botan tried not to think about the fire demons hands on her back, it felt too intimate to her, and so she focused on something else. She finished putting sunscreen on herself, and the two were done at the same time.

"Thank you, Hiei," she said softly.

"Hn," he replied lying down on his stomach on a towel.

Botan put her towel as far away from his as possible, since she was planning on talking to Yukina about Kuwabara. She did not need the fire demon to get mad because she was putting ideas into his sister's head.

"Yukina, do you like any of the boys?" Botan asked slyly.

"I like them all Botan," Yukina said smiling.

"Yes I know, but do you like any of them in a way that is more than just friends?" she asked.

"Well, I do care for Kazuma, and he tells me he loves me. I just recently figured out what he meant when he told me that," she said laughing at herself.

"Well, do you like him back?" Botan asked softly.

"Yes, Botan I do, but I don't know how to tell him that," she said even more softly.

"Well, Yukina, you happen to be talking to an expert," Botan said smiling at her friend.

Botan gave Yukina some advice on how to tell Kuwabara how she felt. Botan was feeling pretty proud of herself when Yukina asked her the same question.

"Um… well, I guess I haven't thought about it," Botan said quietly.

"Well, Botan do you like one of them?" Yukina asked again.

"Well, I do care for Kurama, but Hiei is hot, and defiantly more my type. I know I would never go for Koenma, he is defiantly not my type, and well we have already established my relationship to Kuwabara. I guess it would have to be either Hiei or Kurama," Botan said forgetting that Hiei was next to them on the beach.

"Well do you have any idea which one?" Yukina asked innocently.

"Well, like I said Hiei is more my type, but I think Kurama would be more receptive to a relationship with me, not to mention he is nicer to me. I don't know really. I care for them both, even though if Hiei ever found out he would probably puke his guts up," she said softly.

"Why do you think that?" Yukina asked softly.

"He doesn't like me, Yukina. He wishes he had never met me. In fact he does more than not like me, he hates me. I guess it is my fault really, but what choice did I have?" she said more to herself than to her friend.

"What do you mean what choice did you have?" Yukina asked confused.

"Nothing, Yukina, just thinking out loud," Botan said quietly.

"Are you two going to gossip all day or are we going to swim?" Hiei asked from a few feet away.

Botan started blushing. She really hoped Hiei hadn't heard what she and Yukina had talked about. That would be really bad.

"Yeah, let's go swimming now," Botan said cheerfully.

"Okay," Yukina said jumping up.

The three of them all got up and walked to the water. Botan waded in slowly with Hiei a few feet in front of her and Yukina next to her. The girls were talking and laughing and having a great time. Both forgot for a time that they needed to get back to the temple and take care of Genkai's things, but Hiei remembered and reminded them when it was time to go. The sun was setting, and Botan begged to stay and watch it set. Hiei reluctantly agreed, and the three stayed sitting on their towels watching the sun.

When it was dark Hiei and the girls trekked their way back to the temple. When they got there they all got changed and Yukina suggested that Botan and Hiei talk while she got dinner started.

"Hiei, maybe it is a good idea. I mean maybe if we figure out what Koenma wants we can separate sooner. I mean I know you don't want to be stuck to me forever," Botan said softly.

"Hn, Baka Onna, do you know anything. I don't talk. I listen, when it is not annoying," Hiei said.

"Hiei, please. I know you don't want to be stuck like this for too long, and I don't blame you. I know I annoy you, and I don't do it on purpose, but… well… I guess… never mind. You hate me and nothing is going to change that, so we might as well just not talk about it," Botan said softly, picking up her book so she could tune the fire demon out.

Hiei said nothing. He didn't really hate her; she just seemed too peppy for him. She annoyed him, but then again there were few people who didn't annoy him. With Botan, it was because she wasn't natural. No one could be that happy all the time, and it made him mad that she lied to them all by pretending to be.

After a few minutes Botan looked up. That is when she noticed the sunburn on Hiei's back. It had to hurt, it was so red. She hadn't seen a sunburn that bad in a long time. Then she moved against the couch and realized Hiei was not the only one with a sunburn.

"Ouch," she said softly.

"What happened to you Onna, get a paper cut?" Hiei asked mockingly.

"No, I just realized I have a sunburn, and you do too. Hey I have an idea. If you will put aloe on my back I will put some on yours. It will help the sunburn to heal faster," Botan said standing up to go get her aloe.

"Hn, I do not need it Onna," Hiei said scoffing.

"But, Hiei, it will make it feel better," Botan said softly.

"No, Onna I do not need such a thing," Hiei said.

"Fine, then will you at least put some on my back?" she asked.

"Go get it," Hiei said.

"Well you will have to come with me, it is in our room," she said.

"Fine," Hiei said getting up and following Botan out of the room.

Botan got the aloe out and quickly peeled her shirt off, holding the material against her bare chest, while Hiei poured some aloe into his hands. He turned around and almost gasped. He noticed before when he had been putting sunscreen on her back, but even more so now that the expanse of her back was completely bare. Her skin was so smooth, and even though it was red, he could see the dark tanned color that had been there before. Quickly he shook his head and began gently massaging the aloe into Botan's back. He finally made it up to her shoulders, and she closed her eyes relaxing beneath his touch. When he was done he had a hard time making his hands leave her body. Again he shook his head. He had to get these thoughts out of his head before the girl heard them.

Botan put her shirt back on and stood. She gently laid her hand on Hiei's shoulder to say thank you, and he winced. She then began insisting that he let her put aloe on his back. She said she felt bad that he had done it for her and she wanted to return the favor. Finally he agreed. He told her it was because he wanted her to stop talking, but deep in his mind he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have her hands on his body.

Hiei lay down on the bed on his stomach, and Botan told him that his shoulders were so broad that she would have to straddle him to be able to reach all of his back. He told her okay, and she did so putting one leg on either side of his hips. She poured a bit of aloe into her hands and gently worked it into his skin. His skin was so dry that it quickly absorbed all the aloe she had on her hands, so she kept applying it till it was taking longer for his skin to absorb it. Even then she thought his skin was so smooth and he seemed so relaxed that she would keep massaging his back until he asked her to stop.

Hiei did not even think about asking Botan to stop. Her hands were so gentle on his back, and the aloe felt good on his burnt skin. In fact he was getting so comfortable that he was about to fall asleep. He decided to reevaluate what he thought about the girl. He liked her when she wasn't talking or laughing non-stop, and she was very attractive. He was just deciding that he liked her, when the door opened.

"Wow, guess we should have knocked," Yusuke said laughing.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Kuwabara asked.

Botan quickly jumped off the bed and began stuttering an explanation. Hiei sat up slowly and glared at the intruders of his massage. He was beginning to really enjoy it.

"I had a sunburn and the Onna was putting aloe on it," Hiei said simply.

"Right, that is what I was trying to say," Botan said giggling.

"But you were taking too long, Onna," Hiei said annoyed that the giggly Botan was back.

"What are you guys doing here, I mean I though you were all going with Genkai to learn from this psychic friend of hers," Botan said cheerfully.

"Well, we were, but we missed our train, and that was the last one going that far for two days, so we are all going to stay here with Genkai until then," Keiko said smiling at her friend.

"Oh, I see. Does that mean we are having a giant sleepover then?" Botan asked excited.

"Yup, I can't wait to play truth or dare with the guys here too," Keiko said smiling.

"Yeah, should be fun embarrassing my bro here," Shizuru said laughing.

"Yeah this will be fun," Botan said smiling brightly.

"I will pass," Hiei said.

"Oh, but Hiei… please play with us?" Botan asked sweetly.

"No," Hiei replied.

"But I bet Yukina would like for you to play, wouldn't you Yukina?" Botan said mischievously.

"Yes, I would like it very much if you would join us Hiei. It really is a fun game," Yukina said innocently.

"Fine, Onna I will play your dumb game," Hiei said mad that they had talked him into it.

"Good," Botan said leading the way to the main room of the temple.

They all sat around in a circle and prepared to play the game.

---------------------------

Author: Yay! I am almost done now!

Hiei: Good I am getting sick of being near that Onna.

Author: Hiei, you are not really stuck to her, just in the story.

Hiei: I knew that.

Author: Well hope you all like it. Review please. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: And now the moment you have all been waiting for, Truth or Dare!!!

Hiei: What is this dumb human game?

Author: You will find out when you play!

Hiei: I want to know now!

Author: No, enjoy everyone!

--------------------------

Chapter 5

They all sat around in a circle in the main room of the temple and prepared to play Truth or Dare. They called Kurama and asked if he would like to play and they waited for him to arrive. The girls decided that Keiko would go first.

"What is this game?" Hiei asked.

Botan giggled, "It is called Truth or Dare, and Keiko will go first. She will pick someone and ask them 'Truth or Dare?' They will pick, and then she will either ask a question if it is truth, or she will tell them to do something if it is dare. If someone picks truth then they have to answer with the truth, and they have to answer. If they pick dare, they have an option of doing the first dare, or the entire group comes up with one, which is usually worse. Does that make sense?"

"Hn, it sounds stupid," Hiei said.

"It is fun Hiei. I play with Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru all the time," Yukina said brightly.

"Hn."

"Okay, Botan, truth or dare?" Keiko asked.

"Truth," Botan answered smiling.

"Did you enjoy putting aloe on Hiei's back earlier?" Keiko asked.

"Um, well I made him let me since he had put some on my back, so I would say yes because I was returning the favor," Botan said. "Kurama, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied calmly.

"Do you like-like any of the girls in this room?" Botan asked mischievously.

Kurama blushed and stammered, "Um, as a matter of fact I do."

Then girls all started to giggle, and Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to get Kurama to tell them who. Kurama just kept blushing brighter and brighter until Botan broke in telling them that they had to continue the game.

"Um, Yusuke, truth or dare?" Kurama asked still red.

"Dare, a real man always picks dare," Yusuke replied.

"I dare you to tell Keiko exactly how you feel about her," Kurama said smirking.

Yusuke blushed and turned to Keiko, "Keiko, I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I love you."

Keiko squealed, and jumped into Yusuke's arms kissing him senseless. The two finally broke apart because of Kuwabara and Shizuru wolf whistling. They were both redder than Kurama had been.

"Kuwabara, truth or dare?" Yusuke asked.

"Dare, of course Kuwabara is a man!" he answered.

"I dare you to dress like a girl for the rest of the night," Yusuke said laughing.

Everyone laughed as Kuwabara and Shizuru left the room, then Shizuru came back and said that Kuwabara would be out soon. Kuwabara came out in a dress. The entire group began laughing.

"Oh, Kuwabara that looks so good on you!" Botan said between bouts of hysterical laughter.

"I always knew there was something strange about you," Hiei said smirking.

"Shut your mouth shrimp!" Kuwabara said angrily.

"Get over it bro, it's your turn," Shizuru said.

"Sis, truth or dare?" Kuwabara said.

"Dare," she said bored.

"I dare you to pick Hiei," Kuwabara said.

Shizuru shrugged, "Hiei, truth or dare?"

"Hn, dare," he replied.

"I dare you to make out with Botan," Shizuru said smirking.

"WHAT?!" Botan screamed.

"I dared Hiei to make out with you, and just so you know fire-boy that means tongue," Shizuru said.

Hiei growled at Shizuru, "Do I have another option?"

"Sure you can do what the group suggests. What do we say people? I suggest that if he doesn't make out with Botan he has to tell his biggest secret," Shizuru said smirking.

The group agreed that those would be his options. Hiei was fuming. They knew that was the only way to get him to make out with the ferry girl. He had finally decided that he didn't hate her, but that did not mean he wanted to make out with her.

"Fine I will kiss the Onna," he said.

Hiei walked over to Botan. He had no idea what to do, and he did not want everyone watching, but he knew he had to. They stood there for a long time both looking at each other.

"You know it usually works better if you put your arms around her waist Hiei," Yusuke said grinning.

"Shut up Detective!" Hiei growled.

Hiei gently put his arms around Botan's waist, he was truly glad he had grown some, because he was taller than the girl. It would make this easier on both of them now. Hiei slowly lowered his mouth to Botan's, and lightly touched his lips to hers. He did not want to rush her, but when her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, he instantly deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and stroking Botan's lower lip. Her mouth opened and Hiei's tongue darted into her mouth. They kissed for a few seconds, and then Yusuke whistled. Hiei jerked back away from Botan, both of them blushing like mad. They then sat back down and continued the game.

"Fox, truth or dare?" Hiei asked.

"Dare," Kurama said hoping that he would not get trapped into revealing who he harbored feelings for.

"I dare you to make out with whichever one of these girls is the one you like," Hiei said smirking.

Kurama blushed. He got up and walked over to where Botan and Yukina were sitting. All the girls were giggling, and the guys were complimenting Hiei on his smoothness in making Kurama reveal the girl he liked. Botan and Yukina were both giggling and blushing, and when Kurama gently took Botan's hand, Botan blushed even brighter. Kurama gently tugged Botan to her feet, and gently wrapped his arms around the girl's tiny waist. Botan's hands slid up to Kurama's shoulders. She licked her lips nervously, and Yusuke decided to give some pointers. Both of them ignored him, and Kurama slowly lowered his mouth to Botan's. When Kurama's lips met Botan's her arms wrapped around his neck. Kurama tried not to groan, and gently let his tongue caress her lower lip. Botan shyly opened her mouth, and Kurama wasted no time in slipping his tongue into her mouth. His arms tightened around her waist, and he was delighted when she started kissing him back. Then they heard another whistle, and Kurama detected a growl, and the two broke apart.

"Wow, Kurama, your face is redder than your hair," Yusuke said laughing.

"Look, Botan's is too," Keiko said.

Botan hid her face behind her hands and quickly sat back down next to Hiei and Yukina. Kurama went back to his seat on the opposite side of the circle. Kurama then realized that Yukina and Keiko had yet to be chosen, so he decided he would pick one of them.

"Yukina, truth or dare?" Kurama asked kindly.

"Dare," Yukina said softly.

"I dare you to hug Hiei," Kurama said smiling, at how he was getting Hiei back.

Yukina giggled and stood up. She walked over and smiled at Hiei, who reluctantly stood as well. Yukina suddenly jumped on Hiei wrapping her arms around his neck. Hiei instantly wrapped his arms around the girl's waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Awww… that is so cute," Botan said after a few seconds.

Yukina blushed slightly and pulled away sitting back down. She liked Hiei, and couldn't help but hope that her brother was just like the fire demon.

"Keiko, truth or dare?" Yukina asked softly.

"Truth," she replied.

Yukina thought for a second, "Do you love Yusuke?"

Keiko smiled, "With all of my heart."

Yusuke smiled at Keiko and took her hand in his. She smiled up at him and knew instinctively that holding her hand like that was his way of saying that he loved her too.

Keiko grinned, "Yusuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said grinning.

"I dare you to pick truth at least twice tonight," Keiko said grinning.

Yusuke groaned. He hated truth especially when there were girls playing. He hated it because they always asked hard questions. He then grinned at his brilliant idea.

"Botan, truth or dare?" Yusuke said smirking.

"Truth!" Botan yelled immediately.

"Perfect, who kisses better, Hiei or Kurama?" he said smirking.

Botan's jaw dropped and she turned bright red. She quickly put her hands over her face. She could not believe Yusuke had asked that question. She wanted to sink into the floor and never come back. She could swear that her face was on fire. She had never been this red before in her life. She also knew Hiei was embarrassed too, she could feel it. She did not want to embarrass either one of the boys they were her friends. But the worst part about it was that they were both incredible. She did not want to say that, but if she said anything else she would be lying, and she couldn't do that.

"Theywerebothamazing," she said as quickly and quietly as she could hands still over her face.

"What, I'm sorry Botan but I couldn't hear that," Yusuke said.

Botan blushed even brighter, but removed her hands from her face. Not making eye contact with either of the demons she shouted, "Theywerebothamazing!"

Again she rushed the words so much there were no spaces between the words, but it was loud enough that everyone heard it. Botan would not look up, and she had scooted closer to Yukina. Botan could feel the embarrassed pride through the demon collar, as well as a sting of jealously coming from Hiei, but she would not look up and meet Kurama's eyes. She knew both boys would be just as red as she was, and if she looked at either one of them she would turn even redder.

Keiko, Shizuru, Yusuke, and Kuwabara started laughing. It was so funny to see all three of them looking at the floor and being that red. Finally Shizuru reminded Botan that it was her turn. She nodded and without looking up asked Yukina if she wanted truth or dare.

"Truth, this time," Yukina said softly.

Suddenly Botan had an idea. It was the perfect way to get Hiei to feel comfortable enough to tell her he was her brother.

"Yukina is there anyone in this room you would want your brother to be like?" Botan asked looking up at the girl.

Yukina smiled, "Yes, I would love for my brother to be just like Hiei. He is always so kind to me and he seems to care a lot. I wish my brother was like him."

Botan smiled. She had known that Yukina would say that. They had had this conversation in the past, and Botan knew it would help Hiei get over his fear that his sister would reject him.

Yukina turned to Hiei, "Hiei truth or dare?"

Hiei thought about it for a moment, "Truth Yukina."

"How do you feel about Botan?" she asked innocently.

Hiei didn't know what to say. He had just recently decided he did not hate her, and he had decided that she was attractive, but he did not want to say these things. But then again he had agreed to the rules of this game and one of those rules was to tell the truth. It would go against his honor code to break the rules. And the other rule was he had to answer. This could be interesting.

---------------------------

Author: Another chapter done!

Hiei: This is not going to be good.

Author: This is fun, and I had to split the game of Truth or Dare into two chapters because it will be so long. But don't worry people I will get the rest of this out soon. Please review. Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: I know I left it so badly last time, but I needed some time to decide how Hiei would respond to that question. I'm still not sure and I may change it several times.

Hiei: I would say she is annoying and I hate her.

Author: But that would be a lie, and you can't lie when you agreed to the rules of the game.

Hiei: Hn.

Author: Enjoy the chapter!

--------------------------

Chapter 6

Hiei was trying to decide how to answer his sister's question as to what he thought about Botan. He knew he couldn't lie, because he had agreed to the rules. He did not hate her, and he thought she was gorgeous. He did not want to say that. Finally he decided on what to say.

"I no longer hate the Onna, and have decided that as long as she is not being annoying she is attractive," Hiei said blushing.

Botan blushed bright red. Kurama growled low in his throat, and the others sat in stunned silence. Then Yukina smiled, and began to giggle.

That got everyone else laughing and the game continued. Keiko was relieved that the girl laughed, because she was afraid that Hiei and Kurama were going to start fighting, and since Botan was attached to Hiei she would not only be the reason the two were fighting, but she would be in the way.

"Truth or dare, Fool?" Hiei said to Kuwabara.

"Dare," he answered immediately.

"I dare you to wear that dress all day tomorrow as well as the rest of the night," Hiei said smirking at his clever dare.

Botan started laughing, and Kuwabara turned to her, "Truth or dare, Botan?"

"Dare," she said feeling confident that she could handle whatever Kuwabara threw at her.

"I dare you to wear black for one week," he said smirking.

Botan smiled, "Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, wanna go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we haven't been shopping together in a long time!" Keiko said excited.

"Sure, you will need some help finding black," Shizuru said.

"Of course I would love to go. You know how much I love spending time with you three," Yukina said sweetly.

"Onna, you have forgotten that you are stuck to me for at least a week, and I am not allowed to leave Genkai's temple," Hiei said smugly.

"Hmm… well Koenma knows the rules of Truth or Dare, and I don't own any black clothes, so I'm sure he will let you go with us tomorrow. I will call him on my communicator. And Kuwabara I will have to be in my normal clothes until I go shopping, but we will go first thing in the morning, and then I will change when we get back here, deal?" she said.

"Deal," Kuwabara replied.

Botan pulled out her communication mirror, and pushed a few buttons. Suddenly Koenma was on the screen asking Botan what she needed. Botan told her and Koenma immediately refused. Botan used her cat face and pleaded with him.

"But Koenma, I can't back down on a dare, and I don't have any black clothes. And unless you want to release the demonic collar, and then try to find Hiei to put it back on, I would suggest it would be easier to just let him come with us to the mall," Botan said meowing at the end of her plea.

"Fine, Botan, but just this one time," he said.

"Great, are you gonna send me your credit card?" she asked using the cat face again.

"Yes, here I will send George with it now. Now leave me be I am busy with some important paperwork for my father!" Koenma said hanging up.

"Wow you are good Botan," Keiko praised the girl.

"I know. I can get whatever I want from Koenma by using that face!" Botan said laughing

Suddenly George was in the room. He handed Botan the credit card and left. Botan put it in her purse and then came back to sit down and play again. It was her turn, and she was going to make sure everyone was afraid of her.

"Yusuke, truth or dare?" Botan asked.

Yusuke thought about it. He knew he had to pick truth at least twice, and he figured that he would be better of picking it from Botan; she would not be able to come up with a good one.

"Since I am obligated to choose truth twice during this game I will get them over with. Truth, Botan," he said smiling to himself.

"If you had to choose which one of the following options for a romantic relationship, which would it be? Kurama, Hiei, or Kuwabara?" Botan asked smirking.

Yusuke blushed. This was not what he wanted. He had hoped that Botan would go easy on him.

"Payback's a bitch," Botan said grinning.

"Well, Hiei is… Um… Kurama is… I would not pick Kuwabara! Kurama looks the most like a girl. But Hiei, is the most likely to fight me. I think I would… oh damn Botan! This sucks!" Yusuke said blushing.

Botan laughed. She knew this was embarrassing to Hiei and Kurama too, but it was more so to Yusuke. Plus she had to get him back for his question earlier.

"Come on Yusuke it couldn't be that hard, unless you are harboring a secret crush on them both," Keiko said laughing.

"Damnit Keiko! I don't like either of them like that. Not that if I didn't think like that I wouldn't," he stammered.

The girls laughed harder. Yusuke just kept making it worse for himself. Even Kurama and Hiei were chuckling. Botan had a feeling this would be the best one of the night.

"Okay fine I would pick Kurama, he is the prettier of the two," Yusuke said turning bright red.

"Look, his face matches Kurama's hair, they would be so cute together," Shizuru said smirking.

Everyone laughed. Shizuru got up and went to the other room getting one of several cases of beer. She knew her next dares for everyone. She would start daring people to start drinking. It would make the game more fun for everyone.

Yusuke finally composed himself and turned to Shizuru, "Truth or dare Shiz?"

"Truth, but only because your dares are stupid," she replied.

"Do you like any of the guys in this room?" Yusuke asked trying to embarrass her.

"Not like that," she said simply. "Kurama, truth or dare?"

"Um… dare…" Kurama said softy.

"I dare you to chug this," she said smirking.

"What is my other option?" Kurama asked.

"Well I don't know what the rest of the group will say, but I have an idea… you chug or you make out with Hiei. Anyone have a better one?" Shizuru asked, grinning.

"Nope, I like the way you think Shiz. I'm all for it!" Yusuke said, grinning.

"Yeah Zuru, you are awesome at this game," Kuwabara said.

"You know I think that if the two of you got together you would actually say my name," Shizuru said, sarcastically.

"Okay, Shizuru, give it to me," Kurama said with a sigh.

Shizuru grinned and handed Kurama a beer. He eyed it warily, and then popped the top; he took a deep breath and began chugging. He downed the entire beer in a minute. Shizuru looked impressed, when he got up and walked to the trash can bringing it into the room. He had a feeling that the dares would get a little out of hand from now on.

"Keiko, truth or dare?" Kurama asked.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to be nice to Yusuke for the rest of the night," Kurama said smirking.

Keiko groaned and turned to Yukina, "Truth or dare Yukina?"

"Dare," she said softly.

"I dare you to buy and wear one specific thing that I tell you to when we go shopping tomorrow," Keiko said grinning, a plan forming in her mind.

"Okay," she said then turned to Shizuru, "Truth or dare Shizuru?"

"Dare kiddo," she replied.

"I dare you to wear pink when we go shopping tomorrow," she said.

"Alright. Yo Botan, truth or dare?" Shizuru asked.

"Dare," she answered without hesitation.

"I dare you to chug one of these," Shizuru said.

Botan had no idea what it was, and Shizuru peeled the label off one of them and opened it and handed it to Botan. Botan quickly downed it, and then started giggling. Hiei and Kurama glared at Shizuru. They had a feeling Botan did not hold her liquor well, and they were right. She was giggling and asking Shizuru for another beer. Shizuru laughed and told Botan she was a lightweight and she was not allowed to have anymore. Then Shizuru told her it was her turn to pick someone.

"Kuwabara, truth or dare?" Botan said whispering.

"Dare," Kuwabara said.

"I dare you to try that stuff Shizuru has. It's really good, but you have to drink it really fast," Botan said giggling.

Shizuru quickly popped a top, and knowing her brother was a lightweight handed him a beer. Kuwabara quickly chugged it. He also began giggling, and put his arm around Yukina. Hiei started to protest, but Botan laid her hand on his arm and told him he was pretty when he was purple like that. Kurama began to be concerned about her and quickly moved to sit on her other side. Both demons glared at each other, warning the other to back off.

"Hey, Hiei, truth or dare?" Kuwabara said still holding Yukina's hand.

"Dare," Hiei said knowing he could handle anything the oaf's drunken mind could come up with.

"I dare you to hold Botan's hand for the rest of the night," he said snickering.

Hiei said nothing and gently pulled Botan's hand into his. She started to protest, but he explained to her that it was his dare. She quickly agreed and began giggling again.

Hiei turned to Shizuru, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said smirking.

"Do you love the godling?" he asked.

Shizuru froze, "How could you know that? Yes I am in love with Koenma," she quickly said regaining her calm.

Botan started giggling again, "You love Koenma! He's a dork!"

Everyone laughed at Botan's frank attitude, and Shizuru suggested they keep her drunk all the time. Hiei and Kurama quickly refuted that idea and told Shizuru to go it was her turn.

"Keiko, truth or dare honey?" Shizuru said stressing the word dare.

"Dare!" Keiko said knowing what Shizuru was going to do and wanting to prove that she could hold her liquor better than Botan.

"I dare you to chug one of these," she said tossing a bottle to Keiko.

Keiko chugged the bottle and almost fell over. Yusuke caught her and asked her if she was okay. She smiled and giggled telling him she was and that she was really happy he had caught her. Then without missing a beat she asked him if he wanted truth or dare.

"Well, I am going to say truth so I have both of my truths out of the way," Yusuke rationalized taking a beer from Shizuru.

"Who is your favorite?" she asked slurring a bit.

"You," he replied quickly. He knew Keiko was drunk, but she wanted to pretend like she wasn't. He also knew it was Shizuru's plan to get everyone drunk, and he decided he liked the idea so he would help.

"Yo, Kurama, truth or dare man," Yusuke said popping the top on his third beer.

"I believe I will choose dare this time Yusuke," Kurama said thoughtfully.

"I dare you to chug a whole six-pack in under ten minutes," Yusuke said grinning. He of course knew Kurama could handle a six-pack, but no one could if they had to drink them in under ten minutes.

Kurama looked distressed, "What is my other option?"

"Make out with Hiei," he said looking around for agreement. He got several nods, and decided he had the majority, so Kurama chose the six-pack. By then Shizuru decided Yusuke was helping and got a few more cases out. She handed Kurama a six-pack and he chugged all six in under ten minutes. He shook his head and grinned.

Kurama turned to Keiko, "Truth or dare Keiko?"

Keiko grinned, "Dare!"

"I dare you to let me tie your's and Yusuke's wrists together for the rest of the night," he said slurring slightly.

"Okay!" she readily agreed.

Kurama quickly put some of his spirit energy into some vines and tied Yusuke's and Keiko's wrists together. Keiko giggled and lifted her hand up. She giggled even more when Yusuke's hand came up to. By this time Yusuke was drunk too, and started laughing with her.

"Botan, truth or dare?" Keiko said still giggling.

"Dare," Botan replied giggling at her friend.

"I dare you to ask Youko to come out and play," Keiko said laughing even more.

"Okay," Botan said and then turned to Kurama. "Youko, come out and play. It's fun!"

A sly grin crossed the red-heads face as he slowly began to change. His red hair lengthened and turned a beautiful silver. His ears disappeared and fox's ears took their place on top of his head. Then a beautiful silver tail appeared. And finally his beautiful green eyes turned a startling gold.

Hiei hoped that the alcohol had not gotten to Youko; however he was not pleased when he realized it had. Youko had turned to Botan and asked her if he could hold her hand. She agreed and then realized she no longer had a hand of her own and started giggling. She informed Youko of this and they both started laughing like mad. So did Keiko and Yusuke. Hiei was beginning to regret playing this game. Someone then reminded Botan it was her turn.

"Hiei, truth or dare?" she said smiling at him.

"Dare," he said softly.

"I dare you to drink as much as Kurama did, but in a shorter amount of time," she said giggling.

Hiei groaned, "What is my other option Onna?"

Botan thought about it, but couldn't come up with anything, so she looked around. Finally Shizuru suggested that if he didn't do the first one he would have to play the rest of the game in his underwear after telling them all his biggest secret. Botan liked the idea, and Hiei chose to drink. He knew this would get him drunk, and he did not like the consequences of both him and the fox drunk and seeming to be fighting over the Onna. Hiei didn't even know why he cared that Youko liked the girl, but he did and that was really all that mattered. He quickly downed all six beers in less than nine minutes and was instantly fighting a grin.

"Detective, truth or dare," Hiei said slowly enunciating every word carefully.

"Dare three-eyes!" Yusuke said slurring and downing another beer.

"I dare you to stop drinking so you don't pass out," Hiei said slurring despite his best effort.

Yusuke blinked and tossed the bottle in the trash. He then turned to Yukina. That is when he realized she was the only one not drunk. He had to get Hiei distracted first though. Then he looked over, Youko was making a pass at Botan, so now was his chance.

"Yukina, truth or dare?" he said whispering.

"Dare," she said smiling.

"I dare you to drink one of those. But you have to drink it fast so Hiei doesn't see," Yusuke slurred out.

Shizuru popped the top of one of the beers and 'accidentally' spilled half of it, then she handed the remaining half to Yukina. She knew if the girl had drank a full beer she would be totally gone, and she did not want the girl to have a totally bad experience. Yukina downed the rest of the drink making a face once it was gone, but then giggled slightly at Youko and Hiei who had begun to argue over which one had which of Botan's hands.

Yukina still giggling asked Keiko if she wanted a truth or a dare. She chose dare, and Yukina dared her to wear her mini skirt the following day to go shopping. Keiko agreed still giggling and turned to Hiei.

"Hiei, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said not taking his eyes off Botan and Youko.

"I dare you to not wear your cloak when we go shopping tomorrow. You have to wear what I tell you to," she said giggling.

Hiei agreed because he knew he had a limited supply of clothes and no one else's clothes would fit him. Then he saw Youko leaning his head on Botan's shoulder. Instantly the giddy feeling the alcohol had given him was out of his system and he was angry.

"Youko, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare, if you think you can come up with a good one," Youko said smirking drunkenly.

"I dare you to stop touching Botan, and for every time you disobey you will have to remove one article of clothing," Hiei said.

"Okay fire-boy," Youko said rising to the challenge.

Then Youko turned to Botan. He would have to find a loophole to this whole thing. He was smart. Maybe he would dare Botan to give him a massage. No, that would not work. He would dare Botan, but it would be something in retaliation to what Hiei had just done.

"Botan, Baby, truth or dare?" Youko said sweetly.

"Dare," she said quickly.

"I dare you to… come here I need to whisper it to you," Youko said getting an idea.

Hiei eyed the two suspiciously when Botan started giggling. Of course Hiei had to be close since he had been dared to hold Botan's hand for the rest of the night. Then he was even more shocked when Botan reached over and tore his shirt off, giggling the whole time. Then before anyone could kill anyone else Shizuru suggested they start playing Dare/Double Dare instead since everyone kept picking dare anyway. Everyone agreed and the game resumed. Soon everyone lost track of who had just gone and were keeping track of which items of clothing Youko lost by touching Botan. Finally several hours later, Youko had finally decided that he better not touch Botan again or be completely naked. Keiko and Yusuke were asleep in one corner of the room, and shortly after Shizuru quit playing she had fallen asleep on the couch, and then Kuwabara had carried a sleeping Yukina to another corner and he too had fallen asleep. So now the game had dwindled down to Hiei, Youko, and Botan.

"Botan, truth or dare?" Hiei asked, forgetting they had switched.

"Truth," she said no one noticing the reversion to Truth or Dare.

"Why is your hair blue?" he asked trying not to laugh, him and Youko had each drunk at least three six-packs each that night, and both had forgotten they were fighting over Botan and were trying to suppress giggles.

"Because Koenma thought that bright colors would help soothe the dead. It worked too, so now I have a blue wig, and pink contacts. My hair is really black, and my eyes are brown, but don't tell anyone," she said whispering.

The three of them laughed. For some reason it was funny to them that Botan wore a wig, and the girl was hoping that they would all forget too. Thankfully she would get her wish since both boys were so drunk they couldn't remember what they had just heard.

"Kurama, truth or dare?" she whispered.

"Dare," he whispered back and they all started laughing again.

"I dare you to sleep in just your boxers tonight," she said giggling.

Youko readily agreed and ran back to change. He came back out in a pair of green silk boxers, which he informed them he got from his mother.

"Hiei, truth or dare?" Youko asked.

"Dare," he replied quickly.

"I dare you to sleep in just your boxers tonight," Youko said slyly.

Hiei agreed and he and Botan left so he could change. They came back into the room, and Hiei was in a pair of black silk boxers with dragons on them. He confessed that he had gotten them when he had been spending so much time at Kurama's house. After that dare Botan started to wind down the alcohol not affecting her as much as it had been. She told the boys she was done for the night, but they still wanted to play, so she agreed to lie in between them and not interrupt.

The boys dared each other a few more times, but quickly forgot their dares. Then they fell asleep on either side of Botan both holding one of her hands, and each one with their head close enough for them to smell her sent, which reminded them both of sakura blossoms.

---------------------------

Author: I know that one was really long, and I kinda lost my inspiration on the truth or dare game so I skipped out on a lot, but I hope it was amusing to you all.

Hilu: That ending was so cute. I can just see them all curled up together.

Hiei: I will not share!

Kurama: Neither will I.

Author: And neither one of you will. Keep in mind you were both drunk. Now please review. Thanks so much people. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Now the next chapter!

Hiei: Are you done yet?

Author: Not yet but almost.

Hiei: Good, now so she can just write and be done I will tell you all to enjoy it or else!

Author: HIEI! Don't threaten my readers! Please enjoy the chapter you guys!

--------------------------

Chapter 7

---Botan's dream---

She had found Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Genkai. None of them knew her. She was starting to panic. She had to find Hiei. Surely he would know what was going on. He would insult her she would tell him what was going on, and he would fix it, he would take her to Koenma since she for some reason couldn't find her communication mirror, and they would fix it. She wasn't really alone, and Hiei would fix everything even if he didn't really want to.

She had made her way to the park. Now for the tricky part, finding Hiei. She began calling his name. Finally she began screaming his name. Finally he appeared before her, but he looked different. He wasn't the Hiei she had gotten to know. He seemed to scorn her, and he looked at her as if she was some kind of bug that had begun to annoy him.

"Hiei! Thank Enma I found you. Do you have your communication mirror, there is something wrong with the rest of the team. No one remembers me. Why are you staring at me like that?" Botan asked concerned.

"How do you know my name human?" Hiei said.

"Because you work for Koenma, work with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. I bring you guys your missions. Hiei, please remember me," Botan said pleading.

"I don't know any humans, and I work alone," he said.

"Wait Hiei! Kurama is your best friend, how could you forget him!" Botan said before he could leave.

"Friends are a crutch for the weak, and I am not weak. Now leave me alone!" Hiei said before disappearing.

"Hiei, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again," Botan pleaded over the spot he had just vanished from.

Then she heard a chuckling behind her. Quickly she turned around. There was no one there, but she was sure she had heard someone. Unfortunately that someone had not sounded friendly.

"Who's there?" Botan asked trying to sound brave.

"Don't you remember me little human who works for Koenma. You somehow got out of my grasp, but I have found you again, and you will pay for leaving me," the voice said from behind her.

Botan spun around and saw him. He was tall with four black eyes, and a mass of green hair on top of his head. Botan gasped. He smirked.

"So you do remember me? I am flattered, but like I said you will pay. I will make sure no one will hear your screams ever," he said as he roughly grabbed her wrist.

"Please, don't hurt me," Botan pleaded.

"Too late for pleading little one. You are mine, and all your friends will forget you, you will be all alone again, and I will break you permanently this time," he said menacingly.

"NO!" she screamed.

---real world---

"NO!" Botan screamed sitting straight up suddenly.

"Botan, are you okay?" Kurama asked sitting up next to her.

"Onna, was it the dream again?" Hiei asked sitting up on her other side.

"It was just a bad dream, I'm fine," Botan said faking a laugh at herself.

"Botan, are you sure your okay. You scared everyone. Do you want to talk about the dream," Keiko said coming over from where her and Yusuke had fallen asleep.

"I'm fine, really. It was just a nightmare," Botan said.

"But you are still shaking Botan," Keiko said taking her friend's hand in her own.

"I'm fine, just need some coffee. Hiei, I don't want to drag you, so are you coming?" Botan said smiling.

"Hn," he replied getting up.

Then everyone noticed that Hiei and Kurama were both in boxers, and it dawned on Yusuke that they had both been right next to Botan the second she screamed.

"So did someone get lucky last night after everyone else went to sleep, or are the boxers a result of drunken daring?" Yusuke asked smirking.

All three of them blushed, then Botan and grabbed Hiei's hand and left the room with Kurama growling in their wake. Once they were apart from the others, Hiei dragged Botan to their room, and turned her to face him.

"Botan, what happened in the dream? You were terrified," Hiei said concerned.

"Nothing, really it was just a dream," Botan said.

"I don't believe you Botan, I have never seen or heard you so terrified in all the years I have known you, and the Detective's Onna was right, you are still shaking. I can still feel your fear, it hasn't left you yet. What is going on? Botan I can help," Hiei said taking her hand in his.

"It's nothing. I can handle it. I have been handling it by myself for long enough now. Please just drop it Hiei. I can't talk about it, I just can't," Botan said.

"Okay, but promise me that if you need me you will call. Even after this damn collar is off just say my name in your head, and I will be there. Promise me," Hiei demanded red eyes burning into Botan's pink ones.

"I promise Hiei," she said and then the two got dressed to go shopping.

After Botan got dressed she realized that Hiei had called her Botan. Quickly she turned to the fire demon, but he hadn't put his shirt on yet and she blushed. Then she realized she had seen him in less than that and she blushed brighter. Quickly she shook her head and focused on the question she had been planning on asking him.

"Hiei, did you call me Botan?" she asked.

"Hn," he replied.

"You did, didn't you? But why? You have called me Onna since the first time you saw me. In fact it was starting to grow on me, not that I don't want you to call me Botan, because that is my name, but I was just wondering," she said blushing again when Hiei stepped closer to her still half naked.

"Because of this," he said softly.

Suddenly he had wrapped his arms around her waist, and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He kept his eyes locked onto hers as he lowered his mouth slowly to hers. When his lips brushed hers her eyes drifted closed. He gently pulled her closer to him, and his tongue slipped out of his mouth and softly stroked her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth and he growled softly as he deepened the kiss pulling her even tighter against him. She kissed him back running her fingers through his soft black hair, gently pulling his mouth closer to hers.

"Hey what are you two doing in there? Hurry up the rest of us girls are ready to go!" Shizuru yelled through the door.

Botan and Hiei quickly jumped back from each other, and Botan blushed turning away from Hiei as he pulled his shirt on. Then the two walked out of the room, Botan forcing the blush from her cheeks.

"Are you ready to go?" Keiko asked softly.

"Yeah, oh wait no, I need my coffee!" Botan said smiling as she drug Hiei into the kitchen.

When they walked into the kitchen they saw Kuwabara and Yusuke each nursing a cup of coffee with a bottle of Aspirin between them. Botan laughed softly, and touched Yusuke's shoulder. She asked him if he had a hangover, and he nodded. Then she laughed again, and told him he deserved it because he had drunk at least six beers to himself.

"So Hiei and Youko each had like three six-packs and neither one of them has a hangover!" Yusuke complained. "And you and Keiko and Yukina don't have one either, and you three were wasted."

"YOU GAVE YUKINA BEER!!!" Hiei screamed causing the other two men to grip their heads in pain, and the rest of the gang to run into the kitchen.

The girls started laughing when they saw Botan trying to stop Hiei from killing Yusuke, and Yusuke trying to run with a bad hangover. Finally Botan remembered the whole distance thing and ran in the opposite direction jerking Hiei away from Yusuke.

"DRAGON OF THE-" Hiei began.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Botan screamed.

Hiei stopped and blinked. He hadn't heard Botan yell like that, ever. He looked back at her confusion in his red orbs. Botan was glaring at him. This just confused him even more and he cocked his head to the side giving her a questioning look. Just as suddenly as the anger had come it was gone and Botan was giggling. This just confused Hiei even more and he kept looking at her.

"You look so cute like that Hiei! You should be confused more often!" Botan said giggling.

The other girls then started giggling too. Hiei quickly put on a stoic mask, which made them all laugh harder. This made the two boys with hangovers grip their heads in pain, which made Kurama laugh. Finally everyone had composed themselves and the girls and Hiei left to go to the mall.

---------------------------

Author: Okay so that was the morning after! LOL!

Hiei: Do I have to go shopping?

Author: Yes, you do.

Hiei: sighs Fine.

Author: The next episode is shopping, it will be up soon, so please review. Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Yay it is time to go shopping!

Hiei: I don't want to go.

Author: You have to go. You don't have an option.

Kurama: Hiei, don't upset her.

Hiei: Why not?

Kurama: She is the author. She could make our lives a living hell.

Hiei: #sweatdrops# Okay I will go shopping.

Author: Okay good! Please enjoy the story people!

--------------------------

Chapter 8

They waited for a few minutes before the bus arrived, then they all piled on Hiei sitting between Botan and Yukina. Shizuru sat down on Yukina's other side, and Keiko on the other side of Botan. They were all talking except for Hiei, until a man about Keiko's age looked at the group sitting close to each other and talking, then he noticed Hiei in the middle and grinned.

"That is quite a harem you have there man," he said to Hiei.

Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko glared at him, and Hiei growled, "They are not anyone's harem; I am accompanying them to the mall so some pathetic excuse of a man, like you, doesn't try to push his luck."

The girl's all started laughing and they each complimented Hiei on the way he handled the situation. They then decided that he should always go with them because every time the four of them are together some sleaze always hits on at least one of them. They arrived at the mall in no time, and quickly set about to their shopping.

"Okay the first stop is Hot Topic. We are buying only black till you have at least one outfit, understood?" Shizuru said to Botan.

"Yes," she said pouting as they passed Deb.

Shizuru led the way to Hot Topic, and all three girls giggled as they walked in. Hiei's eyes were huge. It was apparent he liked this store. Botan had figured he would since there was so much black, then Botan looked at the group. None of them but Hiei really looked like they belonged in the store. Yukina was wearing a knee-length white skirt and a dark blue top. Shizuru was also in a skirt, and a pink shirt. Keiko was in her jean mini-skirt and a lacy pink and white top. Botan herself was in pale blue jeans, and a light pink top.

"Can I help you?" a sales lady asked approaching the group.

"Yes, Peppy here needs a new wardrobe; everything has to have some black in it. She is starting a new fashion statement," Shizuru said grinning.

"Okay, do you have anything at all in black yet?" she asked Botan kindly.

"Actually not really," she said smiling.

"Well, what kind of look are you going for?" she asked.

"We're going for a combo of femme fatal, and chick/punk/rocker," Shizuru said grinning.

"We have just the thing. Here what is your size?" the lady asked Botan.

"Either a five or a six," Botan said smiling.

The sales lady started gathering up clothes and handing them to the girls. She finally had all four girls loaded down, and began handing stuff to Hiei. Hiei was so startled that he just held the clothes the woman handed him.

"Okay, I think that gives you a good start. The dressing room is back this way, I am assuming you will be modeling the clothes to get your friends and boyfriend's opinion of them. That won't be a problem at all. If you need anything else just let me know," she said leaving before anyone could correct her that Hiei and Botan were not dating.

All four girls were delighted that Botan had such a wide variety and couldn't wait to see the girl in all of the new clothes. They put them all in the dressing room and waited while she changed.

"Try that skirt with the chains first Bo," Keiko said grinning.

"Okay," Botan said voice muffled.

Botan stepped out in an ankle length skirt that was slit from the upper thigh to the bottom. The skirt and was held together by seven, three inch long silver chains progressing down the length of her leg. Her top was a see-through long sleeved shirt with flames over a long sleeved solid black undershirt.

"Well what do we think guys?" Botan asked.

"I like it Botan," Shizuru said grinning.

"Me too Bo. We should have gotten Kuwabara to dare you to wear black long before now," Keiko said.

"What about you Yukina, what do you think?" Botan asked the girl.

"I think black looks good on you Botan," Yukina said smiling.

"What about you fire-boy?" Shizuru said teasing.

"It is better than pink," he said feigning indifference, but not being able to tear his eyes off Botan.

"I love it. This is a definite yes!" Botan said smiling.

"Great next outfit then," Shizuru said, "I am gonna take Keiko and Yukina out to look at a few pairs of shoes, have Hiei call when you are ready."

"Okay," Botan said as they left. "Do you like it Hiei?"

"I think I agree with the Detective's Onna again. You should wear black more. It looks good on you," he said softly.

"Thank you, I'm gonna try something else now," she said blushing.

After a few minutes Botan came back out. This time her black skirt hit about half-way down her thigh. She was also wearing black and hot pink stockings that came just over he knee, and a hot pink short sleeved shirt with a black knit shirt over it.

"What do you think Hiei?" she asked softly.

"Well I love it, here Bo, try these combat boots with it," Keiko said as the girls appeared back in the dressing room area.

Botan laughed and took the boots. She put them on and stood again. This time she got a compliment from Shizuru, and Yukina. Once again Botan said this one was a keeper, and the girls were happy with their progress.

The next few outfits did not really fit the girl and were immediately vetoed. Hiei started to get bored and sat down just outside the dressing room Botan occupied and closed his eyes waiting for her to come back out. He had realized that the bond forming because of the demonic collar was much stronger, and he could tell Botan what he thought without telling everyone else. This was convenient for him after the next outfit.

Botan came out in a pair of tight fitting black leather pants, and a black crop top with silvery dragons on it. She was wearing a pair of heels, and she grinned when she saw the look on Hiei's face.

"Oh my god Bo, I don't care what you say about this one you are getting it. And I believe we have another stop to make now too. We are getting that sexy belly of yours pierced," Keiko said grinning.

"Um, no. We are not putting extra holes in my body. I have my ears pierced and that is where I draw the line," Botan said eyes wide.

"I have a better idea, stay right here," Shizuru said.

She came back a moment later with a silver belly chain with a silver dragon dangling from the front. She quickly put it on Botan and just when Botan was about to say no, the sales lady came back in.

"Wow, is that the same girl who came in this store? That is sexy. I think your man over there agrees he is practically drooling, not that I blame him. I hope your friends are insisting that you get this, because I would," she said.

"You do not get a choice in this one, we are overpowering you and saying that you are getting it. Don't you agree Hiei?" Shizuru said grinning at the look on the fire-demon's face.

Hiei turned away speaking to Botan through the collar, 'Botan, I agree with them on this one. This looks too good on you for you to pass it up.'

Botan blushed and agreed quietly then she hurried back into the dressing room. The girls didn't really care too much for any of the other outfits, but Botan did get some jewelry, and a few more shirts.

They carried her things up to the counter and the lady rang them up. Botan laid the credit card on the table and then signed for the clothes. The sales lady put them all in a bag and handed the bag to Hiei. Hiei decided not to say anything and carry the bag. He thought it would slow the girls down if they had to carry it.

They stopped in several more stores and got Botan several month's worth of black clothing. It seemed like Botan had decided she liked black. They went into a shoe store and all four girls bought at least three pairs of shoes. Then before they left Keiko realized that Botan would need a black swimsuit. Botan decided not to say anything about her suit being black, and led the other girls to her favorite swimsuit shop. They walked in and Botan led the way to the suits that were her size.

"This is the one store that I will not be the only one trying on stuff. You all have to try on some too," Botan said to the other girls.

They all agreed and Keiko decided that this would be the store she would pick out something for Yukina. Possibly a tasteful bikini? Each of the girls picked up five or six suits and headed back for the dressing room. Hiei trailed still carrying all the bags. Each girl picked a room and before Hiei and Botan came in they checked to make sure it would just be the four of them and Hiei. Botan was the first one out in a black two piece suit. The bottoms were boy-shorts, and the top tied in two places at the neck and at her back, however there was a square of fabric that covered half of her stomach. On the top was a silver heart. Shortly after Botan came out Yukina came out in a similar top, and a bottom with a skirt. Yukina's was a dark green and Botan immediately told her she loved it.

Keiko and Shizuru agreed when they came out but neither one liked the suit they were wearing. Keiko informed Yukina that the suit was the thing she had to get because of the dare last night. Yukina agreed and decided that she did not want to try on any more suits. The other girls agreed and Yukina sat with Hiei.

"Hiei, do you like Botan?" Yukina asked suddenly.

"What?" Hiei said surprised.

"Do you like Botan?" she repeated.

"Yes, Yukina I do," Hiei said not being able to lie to his sister. "Just don't tell anyone. I will tell her when it is time."

"Okay," Yukina said softly as Botan came out in another black suit.

This time the suit was a tube top with a halter look to it. The bottoms were a skirt similar to the one Yukina had picked. Yukina told Botan it looked good on her, and Botan laughed. Keiko came out in a blue suit similar to Botan's, and Shizuru's suit was similar to the first one Botan had tried on. They agreed that the suits were perfect for the girls. Shizuru said that Hiei would have to give his opinion on the last suit of Botan's because the other girls were going to go pay and meet them out front.

"Okay," Botan said blushing slightly.

"You don't have to show me," Hiei said after the other girls had left.

"I want your opinion," Botan said softly as she disappeared in the dressing room again.

This time Botan stepped out in a bikini similar to the one she owned already. Only this one was red with black dragons on it. Botan blushed as Hiei's eyes traveled over her in the suit.

"What do you think Hiei?" she asked softly.

"I think you should get that one, but never wear it around anyone but me," Hiei said voice thick.

Botan blushed, and started walking back into the dressing room. She blushed even redder when she heard Hiei groan and hurried to change. She decided she would get all three suits and her and Hiei walked to the register. The lady rang them up and then said that the girls they had come in with had said they were going to get ice cream and had said that they should meet them at the parlor.

Botan paid and took the bag. Then she led the way to the ice cream parlor. They found the other girls in a booth and Hiei set the other bags down. Botan smiled and said they were going to go get some ice cream and be right back.

"What do you want Hiei?" Botan asked when the reached the counter.

Hiei shrugged, "I have only ever had the white kind."

"How about we get a chocolate and a vanilla, and you can try my chocolate and I can have a bite of your vanilla since we know you like vanilla?" Botan suggested.

Hiei nodded and Botan placed her order. Neither one could look at the other at the moment, and when the lady handed Botan one cone with both flavors of ice cream Botan blushed. She was about to correct the lady, but Hiei told her in her mind that he did not mind sharing. Botan blushed even brighter but paid for the cone. They walked back over to their friends and Botan forced the blush away when they asked about the single cone.

"Well they lady messed up, but rather than make her feel bad we decided to just share," Botan said laughing.

Botan quickly started up a conversation and tried not to think about the fact that she was sharing an ice cream cone with Hiei. Before she realized it the ice cream started melting, and dripped on her hand. Botan was holding the cone and Hiei took hold of her wrist and lifted her hand up to his mouth and licked the ice cream off her fingers. Then they both realized what had happened and pulled away.

"You can have the rest I'm not really hungry," Botan said handing the cone to Hiei. "Excuse me for a minute. Keiko would you come with me to the restroom?"

"Aren't you forgetting you can't go into a public bathroom because of the collar?" Keiko asked.

"Guess I did forget. I really am a ditz," she said laughing.

Keiko laughed too and soon the other two girls joined in. They all finished their ice cream, and then headed to the bus stop. They made it back to Genkai's and Shizuru said that she had to go back into town for something, and excused herself.

After Shizuru got out of hearing range of the temple, she pulled out a communication mirror.

"Yo, I need a portal to Reikai," she told the person at the other end.

Immediately a portal was waiting for her. She walked through and then made her way through the palace to the room she was looking for. She walked in without knocking, and the man behind the desk smiled at her.

"How are things going?" the man asked.

"Just as planned Koenma," Shizuru replied leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips.

---------------------------

Author: Tee hee. I love throwing everyone for a loop. And just so you all know this is not the last twist I have in this story.

Hiei: Shizuru is in on it! I will kill both her and the toddler!

Author: Oops you were not supposed to see that.

Hiei: #takes off for Reikai#

Author: Well please review. I have to stop Hiei from killing Koenma and Shizuru. Please tell me what you think. Ja ne! #runs after Hiei#


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Yay, new chapter time!

Hiei: Will I get to kill someone in this chapter?

Author: No, but Botan will look smoking hot!

Hiei: (groans) How do I get myself into these situations?

Author: Well enjoy the chapter guys!

---Time and/or Location change---

--------------------------

Chapter 9

"Botan you better go change now or else this day won't count," Kuwabara said.

"I'm going!" she said and walked toward her room with the others following her.

They were each carrying at least four bags, and Hiei had eight. They made it into the room and Botan decided which outfit she would be wearing today. She found it quickly and the other girls left. Botan quickly changed but needed some help.

"Hiei will you help me with this belly chain please?" Botan asked sweetly.

"Hn," he said.

When Hiei turned around he almost groaned. She was in the black leather pants and the crop top. He walked behind her to put the chain on her, and had to bite his lip to keep from groaning, at the way the leather clung to her. He clasped the chain around her stomach, and then turned her around.

"Botan, I don't think you should wear this out there," he said.

"Why not Hiei?" she asked.

"Because of what it will do to the Fox," Hiei said softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Suddenly Hiei couldn't take it anymore and pulled Botan into his arms looking down at her. Botan didn't know what to do, she laid her hands on Hiei's arms to steady herself, and when he lowered his lips to hers again her arms wrapped around his neck. Then Hiei's hands moved lower pulling her lower body flush against his. When Botan noticed the affect she had on the demon she pulled away and blushed.

"So, that is what you meant," she said softly.

"Botan, I-" Hiei began.

"Hiei, don't. Let's go out there I am hungry and I think Yukina was cooking," she said quickly changing the subject.

"Okay, Onna," he said softly.

Botan led the way out to the kitchen. She made it to the kitchen without running into anyone else, and she decided to help Yukina in the kitchen. The three quickly finished lunch but just before they were done they heard a wolf whistle coming form the doorway. Botan quickly turned around and saw Yusuke standing in the doorway.

"Wow, Botan that looks great on you. Has Kurama seen you yet?" he asked smirking.

"No, he hasn't, and I think I want to keep it that way for a bit," she said blushing.

"But he will love it too. Yo, Kurama! Come here and look at your ferry girl," Yusuke said grinning when Hiei growled at the comment.

"What do you-" Kurama began but stopped when he walked into the kitchen.

"Doesn't she look good in black, Fox-boy?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, she does. Botan, you look… amazing," Kurama said allowing his eyes to roam over her.

Botan blushed and Hiei growled. Keiko walked into the room and whistled. Then Genkai also came into the room followed by Kuwabara.

"Who is that, she looks like Botan?" Kuwabara said.

"That is because it is Botan, you Oaf," Hiei said angrily.

"I have to ask Botan, why dragons?" Yusuke said hoping to make Kurama jealous.

"Because I like dragons," she said.

"Why not foxes?" Yusuke asked trying to stir up trouble.

"I didn't see anything with foxes on it. But I like foxes too, so I would have gotten that too," Botan said not realizing what Yusuke was up to.

The other two boys glared at each other, and Genkai and Keiko both slapped Yusuke, they knew things were going to be rocky for a bit, and they did not think it was wise for Yusuke to be trying to stir up more trouble.

"Lunch is ready," Yukina said cheerfully.

They all filed into the other room and everyone sat down. Hiei and Kurama sat on either side of Botan, Yukina next to Hiei and Kuwabara next to her. Keiko sat in between Kuwabara and Yusuke, and Genkai placed herself between Yusuke and Kurama. They all ate in relative silence, and when they were done Keiko suggested going to the beach. All the girls agreed that it was a good idea, so Kurama and Hiei agreed as well.

"I don't know, I don't want to burn," Kuwabara said.

"Wuss, I say we go," Yusuke said.

"I'm not a wuss, let's go!" Kuwabara said.

"Come on girls let's get changed. Yukina your new suit and Bo, the one we didn't see, and that is a dare honey, because I don't think you will," Keiko said grinning.

"KEIKO! Why can't I wear the other one I got, I like that one better," Botan replied.

"Because Kurama and Hiei will like the one I suggested better!" Keiko said and walked off.

"BUT I HAVE TO WEAR BLACK!!!" Botan yelled after her.

"It has black in it Honey, don't forget I saw it even if I didn't see it on you, and I know you got it, because you can't resist a swimsuit," Keiko said poking her head around the corner and then disappeared again.

"Okay, let's get changed," Botan said grabbing Hiei's hand and leaving for their room.

"Botan, are you going to wear that suit?" Hiei asked once they were alone.

"Well I think I will just because Keiko doesn't think I will. So I need to prove her wrong!" she said and then giggled.

"I have to ask why you are giggling, you are not happy, in fact you are nervous," Hiei said.

"I hate this collar," Botan said pouting.

"Get changed Onna," Hiei said trying not to laugh at her.

Botan had gotten the suit on and was about to put on shorts and a tee shirt on over it when Hiei's hand wrapped around her wrist turning her to face him. She gasped and looked up into glowing red eyes.

"I think the Detective asked a good question earlier. Why are you wearing dragons so much?" Hiei asked.

"I… I don't know. I like dragons?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"Do you like dragons better than foxes?" Hiei asked lowering his mouth to Botan's.

Botan had been about to answer when Hiei's lips grazed hers and she forgot what the question had been. Then he gently tugged her closer to him and her eyes drifted closed. His tongue slipped out and gently touched her lower lip and her mouth opened to him. He growled low in the back of his throat and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was surprised when Botan started kissing him back her tongue fighting his for dominance, then he noticed her fingers lacing themselves through his thick black hair. He growled again and then he slowly began to move his hands over her bare back. He then slid one hand up to the back of her neck, but before he could bury his hands in her hair she pulled away.

"Hiei, we have to go the others will be ready by now," she said out of breath.

"Put something on Onna, or we will never leave this room," Hiei said stepping back and closing his eyes.

Botan blushed and pulled on black cut off's and a black tee shirt that had Gun's 'n Roses on it. She then gathered up hers and Hiei's towels and some sunscreen and a few other things that would make the trip to the beach more fun and put them in a bag and walked out of the room, Hiei following close behind.

---In Reikai---

"Koenma-sir, I think we may have a problem with your plan," George said.

"What do you mean, Ogre?" Koenma said angrily.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this earlier Koenma, but I think he is right. You see Kurama has a crush on Botan too. You will settle Botan down, but I'm not sure which demon will win her heart," Shizuru said softly.

"Well, Shizuru, I guess we will have to take drastic measures won't we?" Koenma said, grinning.

---------------------------

Author: Yay, another chapter done!

Hiei: What are those two up to?

Author: You will have to wait and see. Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review please. Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Yay, I love this story, and it will be done in about two or three chapters now, so I will have two of my multi-chapter stories done!

Hilu: It's about time you got another one finished.

Author: Oh, well at least another one of them is done ne?

Hilu: If you say so.

Author: Enjoy people!

---Time and/or Location change---

--------------------------

Chapter 10

They got to the beach in no time. Everyone one was talking and laughing the whole way there. Hiei and Kurama walked on either side of Botan, and everyone else was around them. When they got to the beach Botan suggested they play a game of beach volleyball, everyone agreed readily, and Botan said they should pick two captains and they should each pick a team one person at a time.

"I think Hiei and Kurama should be the captains," Yusuke said grinning.

"That's a good idea Yusuke, then both teams are guaranteed a man since there seems to be only two or three in this group," Keiko said glaring at him.

"No, that actually is a good idea. That puts one of the male demons on either team making the teams more balanced," Botan said smiling.

"Well, since Botan has to be close to me she will be on my team," Hiei said smirking at Kurama.

"Okay," Botan said bouncing over to stand next to Hiei.

"I will pick Keiko," Kurama said smiling at the girl and ignoring Hiei.

"I will take Yusuke," Hiei said planning on making up for anything Botan would not be able to do.

"I will take Kuwabara," Kurama said not wanting the man to feel like he was the last pick.

"Wait we're uneven!" Botan said.

"Not anymore, Botan. I got finished in town and Genkai said you all had come to the beach so I decided to join you. Oh and I brought two of my friends along for the ride. This is Kali and Kairie," Shizuru said appearing from nowhere.

Both girls were beautiful. The one Shizuru said was Kali, had raven black hair that fell to the middle of her back, deep blue eyes, and a dark tan. Kairie also had dark black hair, but it fell to her lower back and was pulled back into a braid. Her eyes were dark brown that almost looked black, and she also had a very dark tan.

"Yukina, will you join my team please?" Hiei asked the girl.

"Sure, I would love to," Yukina said walking over to stand next to Botan.

"Wait a second Hiei; we have to introduce ourselves to Kali and Kairie. I'm Botan; this is Yukina, Hiei, and Yusuke. And over there is Kurama, Kuwabara, and Keiko. And I believe you all know Shizuru. Okay now we can continue. Oh, we're playing beach volleyball. You two can watch if you want, but we would love for you to join us," Botan said smiling perkily.

"We would love to join, wouldn't we Kairie?" Kali said to her friend.

"Yeah, we love volleyball," Kali said smiling back.

"Well, Kali would you like to be on my team. Hiei and I are the captains, and I believe you would make a good addition to my team," Kurama said kindly.

"Sure," she said walking over to Kurama's team.

"Shizuru," Hiei said picking the last person on his team and leaving Kairie to Kurama's team.

"Well, it looks I get both the new girls," Kurama said smiling at them both.

"Looks like it," Kairie said looking closer at Kurama causing him to blush slightly.

"Let's play this game people!" Shizuru said.

Everyone got on either side of the net the boys had put up and started the game. Things were going smoothly for Hiei's team until Botan was in the very front next to the net. She decided to spike a ball over the net, only she spiked it a little too hard, and since Hiei was already as far away as the collar would allow, he was sent flying. He pulled it off as tripping, but Botan knew better. From then on she was much more careful. Kali and Kairie were both good players, but Kuwabara and Keiko were not. It seemed Hiei had had more luck when picking his team, and they won quite easily since everyone kept hitting the ball at the two who couldn't play well.

"That was lots of fun," Yukina said smiling.

"Yeah it was. I just love volleyball," Botan agreed.

"I didn't know you knew how to play volleyball, Botan," Keiko said.

"Yeah, I learned when I was al…little kid," Botan said almost forgetting Kali and Kairie, and mentioning the fact that she was dead.

"Who wants to go swimming?" Yukina asked sweetly.

"I'm sure we would all love to go swimming Yukina," Keiko said looking around.

Everyone nodded but Kali and Kairie. They both looked a little disappointed.

"We don't have suits," Kali said.

"Oh, well I have two extra suits back at the temple if you guys think they would fit you," Botan said kindly.

"Where are they Botan, and I will take the girls myself, so you don't lose any swim time," Shizuru said.

"They're in the bottom drawer of my dresser. It is the lighter wood," Botan said smiling at Shizuru.

"Okay, gals let's go," Shizuru said leading the other two girls back to the temple to get suits.

The rest of the group decided to wait until they got back to swim and played another quick game of volleyball. This time Keiko sat out so the teams would be even. They kept the teams the same as before, except that Yukina joined Kurama's team since Keiko did not want to play. Once again Hiei's team won quite quickly. They had just scored the last point when Kali, Kairie, and Shizuru came back.

"Good, you're back. Did the suits work?" Botan asked.

"Yes they did, thank you so much," Kali answered for both girls.

"Okay let's go swimming!" Yusuke yelled.

The girl's all began to take off the clothes they had on over their suits, and the guys pulled off their tee-shirts. Keiko turned to Yusuke with a bottle of suntan lotion and asked him to put it on her back. He agreed. Yukina asked Kuwabara. Kairie turned to Kurama.

"Kurama, I hate to be a bother, but it seems like everyone else is busy, so would you mind putting some of this on my back so I don't burn?" Kali asked.

Botan glanced over and was not at all surprised to see that Kali was in the black suit with the flames. Then she looked at Kairie, she was in the other black one with the square of fabric that covered her stomach. They both looked good.

"Okay, Hiei, now it is your turn. Turn around and I will put this on your back so you don't burn worse than… the other day," Botan finished when she noticed the burn was gone.

Hiei smirked, "If you insist, Onna."

Botan quickly put the sunscreen on Hiei's back forcing herself to not think about the time she had put aloe on it. She forced all thoughts out of her head and applied the sunscreen. When she was done so was everyone else.

"Let's have a race to the water!" Yusuke suggested.

"Only if you're prepared to lose Urameshi," Kuwabara said.

"Only if he is losing to me," Keiko said grinning.

"I take it that is a yes?" Botan asked giggling.

"I guess so, Hiei would you like to participate?" Kurama said challenging the fire demon.

"I suppose I would, but what say you that the two of us make it more interesting," Hiei suggested.

"Come over here and we will discuss the rules of our little race and the prize for the winner," Kurama said smirking.

"I wanna know too," Botan said walking quickly over to where Kurama was standing allowing Hiei to walk over too.

"If you insist, Onna," Hiei said.

"If I win, Hiei, you have to wear pink for two days," Kurama said.

"If I win you have to stay away from Botan for the rest of the day," Hiei said.

"And if I win Hiei and I talk to Koenma and we stay at my apartment," Botan said.

"Botan, you're racing us too?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, and no demon speed, that's just not fair," Botan said smiling.

"Okay, I don't see why we shouldn't let you," Kurama said.

"Fine with me," Hiei said.

Then the three of them rejoined the group. Shizuru said go, and they all took off. Unfortunately for Hiei and Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara tripped and then the two demons tripped over them. Botan won with flying colors, and the cheers rang out among the girls that a girl won.

They spent the rest of the day swimming and then playing various games on the beach. Kurama made sure Kali and Kairie were being included in everything, which meant he did not get to spend much time with Botan, for which Hiei was thankful. At sunset they decided they wanted to stay and watch, so the girls each sat down. Keiko snuggled up to Yusuke and Yukina leaned her head on Kuwabara's shoulder. Botan sat down and Kali and Kairie sat on either side of her. Hiei sat behind her before Kurama could protest. So he sat down next to Hiei behind Kali. Shizuru sat behind Kairie. Botan quickly included both girls in a conversation about the day. Both said that they had had a great time.

"Well, you should come around more often. We are like this all the time. No matter what we are doing we are having fun. I'm sure I speak for the entire group when I say it was nice having you two around, and we would love it if you would join us more often," Botan said cheerfully.

"I would love to. I did have such a great time today. Everyone was so nice," Kali said.

"Me, too. I had a great time. I'm so glad Shizuru brought us today," Kairie agreed.

Soon after that everyone decided that it was time to go home. Kali, Kairie and Botan walked in the back of the group, with Hiei at his allowed distance in front of them. Kurama led the way followed by Yusuke and Keiko. Shizuru walked not far behind them and Kuwabara and Yukina were just in front of Hiei behind Shizuru.

"Hey, Botan, I have a question for you," Kali said.

"Ask away," Botan said.

"Does Kurama have a girlfriend?" Kali asked.

"Um, no I don't think so," Botan answered.

"Do any of the other girls like Kurama? I mean I don't want to step on any toes or anything," Kali said.

"Kali likes Kurama, and she wants to know if there is anything between you two," Kairie said.

"Kairie!" Kali scolded.

"It's okay. Kurama does like me, but well I don't share his feelings. I like… someone else," Botan said blushing.

"Let me guess, Hiei?" Kairie whispered smirking.

"I didn't say that," Botan said quickly.

"You didn't have to Honey," Kairie said.

"Is it that obvious?" Botan asked worriedly.

Kairie smiled, "Only to those of us who know what love looks like, so I don't think your boy knows yet."

"Okay as long as Kurama is free I'm moving in if you don't care Kairie," Kali said softly.

"Of course I don't mind Kali. Move on in. He's at the front of the line make your way up to him and I will talk to Botan," Kairie said smiling.

Kali grinned and made her way up to Kurama. Kairie looked at Botan, and sighed. This was going to be hard.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Kairie asked after a few minutes.

"Because he would laugh at me and then tell me to go away because he hates me and I annoy him," Botan said sighing.

"Honey, if he has eyes he will at least consider you before saying anything," Kairie said smiling when Botan blushed.

"I don't know about that. You don't know him like I do," Botan said softly.

'Onna, stop talking about me. You don't know me near as well as you pretend to. Come up here and walk with me or I will be forced to come back there,' Hiei said to Botan in her mind.

Botan's eyes widened, "Excuse me Kairie."

Botan hurried up to walk next to Hiei. Neither one said anything for a few minutes, then Hiei broke the silence.

"Are you going to talk to Koenma tonight?" Hiei asked.

"About staying in my apartment?" Botan inquired.

"Hn," he replied.

"Yeah I was planning on it. I think you will like it. It isn't in the city, but it is closer to the city than this is. Not to mention I will be more comfortable there, and my bed is right next to a window with a sturdy branch just outside, so if you want you can sleep in a tree," Botan said thoughtfully.

"Why do you care about what I want?" Hiei asked.

"I just do," she said. "I care about all of my friends."

"Hn," he replied.

Finally they reached the shrine. Everyone said goodbye to Shizuru and her friends, Kali making sure to hug Kurama. Botan was pleased to notice him blush when Kali asked if she could see him again, and he said he was looking forward to it. When the two girls were gone, Botan pulled out her communications mirror, and opened it pushing the buttons that would get her through to Koenma.

"Koenma-sama?" Botan asked politely.

"What do you want Botan? You never call me Koenma-sama unless you want something. And you just did so tell me what you want so I can get back to work," Koenma replied.

"Well, Hiei and I were hoping to be able to move to my apartment. It is close to here, sir and we will still come and spend most days with Yukina. But it would be so much more comfortable for both of us sir," Botan said hurriedly.

"Botan, you know the reasons for your stay at Genkai's don't bother me with something you know will never work," Koenma said.

"But Koenma, please! I told you we will come here everyday. We will I promise!" Botan said desperately.

"Koenma, I would listen to the Onna. I would hate for that pacifier to be lodged in your throat permanently after I am released from this collar," Hiei said angrily.

"Um, well I guess as long as you come to Genkai's everyday. Botan I mean it. Everyday!" Koenma said.

"Yes sir. Thank you Koenma!" Botan said happily.

"So you're leaving then?" Yukina asked sadly.

"We will be back everyday to spend the day with you, and we may spend a few nights here too, but I really miss my bed. That and I think my plants need to be watered," Botan said hugging her friend.

"Okay, but you will come back right?" Yukina asked again.

"Everyday. And that is a promise Yukina," Botan said.

"So how will I know if you complied with the bet?" Kuwabara asked.

"I will! I never back down on a dare, nor do I go back on a promise, and that is what Truth or Dare is all about! How dare you suggest that I would!" Botan screamed.

"I'm sorry Botan. Forgive me, I don't know how I could think such a terrible thing about you," Kuwabara said.

"Well Hiei, time to pack!" Botan said cheerfully.

Then her and Hiei got their things packed. Soon after that the two said their goodbyes, and Botan flew them off to her apartment.

---Reikai---

"So how is the plan going Shizuru?" Koenma asked.

"Well, and you did let them go to Botan's apartment right? I mean that would help the two get closer especially since Botan can't be herself around all those people. So you did let them right?" Shizuru asked.

"Of course, but I had to pretend that I wasn't going to let them so it would be believable. And since Hiei will not be ready to settle until he has told Yukina, they have to go see her everyday. This should work out quiet well. And how did Kali do with Kurama?" Koenma asked reaching out to grab Shizuru's hand.

"She fell madly in love just as I suspected. Koenma, you know I love you right?" Shizuru said sitting down in his chair with him.

"I love you too Shizuru," Koenma said lightly kissing her lips.

---------------------------

Author: Yay, and I had a little fluff in there too. So how do you guys like it. Please review. Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Author: I am so glad I decided to write this entire story before I started posting. I had some writer's block while writing, so this chapter took some time, and then I was at my families for Christmas so I am sorry that this has taken so long to get out, but here it is and I hope you are all enjoying this story.

Hilu: Of course they are.

Hiei: Yeah, and if they are not I will-

Author: HIEI! Don't even think about finishing that sentence! Well enjoy the chapter guys.

---Time and/or Location change---

--------------------------

Chapter 11

---Botan's Apartment---

Botan flew straight into her bedroom so she wouldn't have to carry her bags up to the room from the front door. They landed gracefully on the bed, and Botan quickly unpacked her things, showing Hiei where he could put his stuff. Then she led him around showing him where everything was. Hiei was getting ready to jump out the window when Botan told him not to.

"What do you mean Onna?" Hiei asked.

"Well, I am not going to be in bed just yet, so you will have to wait a few minutes. I'm sorry, but I have to do something with this hair, it is driving me nuts," Botan said honestly.

"Hn."

Hiei watched as Botan ran a brush through her blue hair, and then almost fell off the bed when she pulled the wig off. Her hair was a rich black that fell gently to her shoulders. She quickly brushed it out, but decided it needed to be washed since she hadn't had a chance to do that since going to stay at Genkai's.

"Hiei, would you mind following me to the bathroom. I really need to take a shower and wash my hair not to mention take these stupid contacts out," Botan said softly not looking at the fire demon.

"Hn," he replied but followed her anyway.

Botan quickly took a shower washing her black locks, and then removed her contacts as soon as she got out of the shower. She finally decided that she couldn't avoid seeing Hiei's reaction forever, so she got dressed in black shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt with Guns n' Roses on it, and then sat on the bed. She then turned to Hiei.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Hiei asked her when he caught her eye.

"I thought you would hate me for trying to deceive you," Botan said softly.

"Botan, I… you should go to bed now. You are tired and I don't want to deal with you being cranky in the morning," Hiei said jumping out the window.

"I know you want to tell her Hiei, so why don't you? You have no reason to be scared of her reaction she loves you, you heard her the other night. She wants her brother to be like you! She wants you to be her brother. She needs you, and you keep letting your childish fears stop you from being who she needs you to be!" Botan said angry that he had left so abruptly.

"What do you know about it Onna?" Hiei retorted.

"So you are back to calling me Onna are you? You just keep running away from your emotions! Why?" Botan finished in a whisper.

"Because they are a weakness," Hiei said reappearing beside her on the bed. "And if I run from my emotions so do you. Why do your dreams scare you Onna? Why is it that when in your dreams we forget you it terrifies you so much?"

"It isn't so much that part as it is that I know what will happen next," Botan whispered running her fingers through her hair.

"What happens, Botan? Tell me, and maybe I can help," Hiei offered.

"He comes back to tell me that He has control of my life and there is nothing I can do about it," Botan whispered.

"Who is He?" Hiei asked worried.

"He is the man who raped me," Botan said quietly.

---In Reikai---

"How long do you think it will take for the truth to come out Koenma?" Shizuru said.

"I don't know Koibito. Hopefully not too long, Botan needs someone to help her through this, and Hiei is the only one she will trust," Koenma replied wrapping his arms more tightly around the girl.

"Koenma, are you sure this was such a good idea? I mean do you think He will come back for our Botan?" Shizuru asked worried.

"I hope not Koibito. I hope not," Koenma said.

---------------------------

Author: So now everyone knows who that demon is at the end of Botan's dream. Well I have to go now, and I had to restrain Hiei and Hilu because they started fighting again, so I will let you go review now! So please review! Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Author: Things are about to heat up, and since I am alone at the moment, Hiei is working on one of my stories without me and so is Hilu… or at least coming up with ideas, I will not delay you! Enjoy!

---Time and/or Location change---

--------------------------

Chapter 12

---Botan's Apartment---

"He is the man who raped me," Botan said quietly.

"He did what to you?" Hiei asked.

"Raped, Hiei, He raped me. There was nothing I could do and there is nothing you can do now. I don't run from those emotions… I just run from the memories," Botan said quietly.

"I had no idea," Hiei said softly.

"And I never intended for any of you to know. I liked things the way they were. I liked being able to hide behind this mask, this mask that Koenma himself created. I could even hide from Him! But now I am not so sure. When he comes to me in my dreams, it is in both forms that he sees me. Sometimes in this form that you are seeing now, and sometimes the cheerful Kato Onna! But it always ends the same. He takes me away, and no one cares, because He made you all forget! I want to forget…" Botan said trailing off.

"Botan, I-" Hiei began.

"Don't! I don't want or need pity. I am strong, I can deal with this. Now you have to tell her. She needs you and you alone! She loved you before she knew who you are, so imagine if she did know you Hiei. If she did know you to be her brother. Can you imagine how happy she would be that you were here all along! Hiei, I'm not sure how much she can take. She needs you. Please, be there for her. She needs someone, and not just anyone. A girl needs her brother," Botan finished quietly.

"And what about you Botan? Do you have a brother to take care of you?" Hiei asked.

Botan sighed, "I did once. When I was alive. I will never forget him. Hiei please tell Yukina tomorrow."

"Okay Botan, but I am not leaving you unguarded. How long have you been having nightmares?" Hiei asked.

"About a month," she answered honestly.

"Why didn't you tell someone, Botan? Why? Don't you trust us to help take care of you to protect you?" Hiei asked.

Botan reached out and placed her hand on the side of Hiei's face, "Hiei, there is no one I trust to protect me more than you. I would love for you to stay with me. In fact… will you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to dream."

Hiei looked at Botan and noticed that her dark brown eyes were brimming with unshed tears. He gently pulled the girl into his arms and settled back into the bed, pulling her with him. She settled into his arms and the two fell into a dreamless sleep.

---Genkai's Temple the next day---

"Yukina, do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" Hiei said softly.

"Of course Hiei, what is it?" Yukina asked after Hiei had pulled her as far from Botan as he was allowed.

"Do you remember when you gave me that stone, and asked me to give it to someone who wore one like it?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, because that man would be my brother," Yukina said.

"Yukina, I never looked for him," Hiei admitted.

"Why not?" Yukina asked hurt filling her voice.

"Because I knew where he was," Hiei answered not looking at her.

"Where was he?" Yukina asked.

"I'm right here, Yukina," he said still not looking at her.

"Hiei… you're my… brother?" Yukina asked.

"Yes."

"ONIISAN!!" Yukina yelled jumping into Hiei's arms knocking him over.

"You're not mad at me?" Hiei asked once he had recovered his breath.

"How could I be? You were here all along. You saved me, and protected me and watched over me. But most of all Hiei, I know you love me because you were able to tell me who you are. And Hiei, I forgave your sins a long time ago, both as my brother, and as my friend," Yukina said trying not to cry.

She then jumped up and dragged Hiei over to Botan and introduced her brother. Botan, who had replaced her wig and contacts that morning enthusiastically congratulated the two, and when Yukina went inside to get some tea, smiled at Hiei.

"I told you it would make her happy," she said taking his hand and leading him into the temple after Yukina.

Hiei and Botan spent the next couple of days spending the days with Yukina at the temple and the nights at Botan's apartment getting to know each other better. Hiei shared his past with her, and she recounted many of her past exploits. Three days of this led to a deeper bond between the two, and finally Hiei gathered up the courage to ask the question that had haunted him since she had told him of being raped.

"Botan, what was His name?" Hiei asked softly.

"His name was Tsukato. He found me on my second month for working with Koenma, you see I had a week off every month, and Tsukato just happed to be in the space I appeared at when leaving Reikai for my week off. He kidnapped me and raped me for an entire week. He then took me back to the spot he found me and I went back to Reikai. This happened about five times, and then I told Koenma I didn't want any time off in Ningenkai anymore. I told him I wanted to work, because it gave me peace, which was not a lie. It gave me peace from Tsukato. He never asked and I never told him. It stayed in my head until now. He had a whole gang the last two times, and they took turns. I wasn't in Ningenkai in a body again until I started helping Yusuke, and then I was always surrounded. Then I decided he wouldn't be able to find me so I asked Koenma for a place of my own in Ningenkai, since I spent so much time here with Yusuke, and since he had technically not given me my week's break for about one hundred years, he did as I asked without asking why I never took my vacation. Then about a month ago I started dreaming about Him. Tsukato. And the dream was always the same. He would make my friends forget me, and then bring me back here and he and his gang would rape me again. No matter how hard I tried to fight, it wouldn't work. Then and now. What will I do if he comes for me now?" Botan asked looking at Hiei a little lost.

Hiei wrapped his arms around Botan, "No one will make me forget you. And no one will take you from me."

"Hiei, what do you mean by that? What do you mean no one will take me from you?" Botan asked confused.

Hiei did not answer just pulled Botan into his arms and lay back in the bed as he had done for the past three days, and the two fell asleep with Hiei ready to battle her nightmares.

---In Reikai---

"Koenma, they are getting really close, and I think Hiei is falling in love with her," George said excitedly.

"Hiei already loved Botan George, he just didn't know it," Shizuru said smiling.

"What about Kurama?" Koenma asked.

"He went on a date with Kali, and the two of them really hit it off in fact I don't think he has thought about Botan since he met her," George said slightly surprised.

"Botan was just a crush for Kurama, but Kali… well she compliments him, she is outgoing just enough to draw him out of his shell, but not so much that it drives him deeper. And she is totally open-minded. I think she will be able to handle the whole demon thing, and will probably jump Youko the second he appears just so she can pet his ears and stroke that tail," Shizuru said laughing.

"All in all things are going well," Koenma said.

"Do you think He will come for Botan?" George asked.

Shizuru looked up at Koenma, and he sighed, "I don't know. The only problem with being me is I only know enough to make guesses and try to stop what may happen. I only hope I didn't underestimate Tsukato."

---------------------------

Author: Well, there you have it. I am almost done, and then I hope you will all be happy with the ending! I have worked so hard on this one, and that name was really hard to come up with and so everyone knows I completely made it up so I have no idea what it means. Hope you all like it, but I won't know unless you tell me so please review! Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Author: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

---Time and/or Location change---

--------------------------

Chapter 13

---Botan's apartment---

"I talked to Yukina yesterday, and she said she would like for us to spend a day together at the beach. What do you think Botan? Want to go to the beach?" Hiei asked.

"I would, but I have grown so accustomed to taking off the wig again, that I am not sure how comfortable I would be," Botan admitted.

"Botan, you can be yourself around Yukina. In fact she would probably love the fact that you have a secret that you trust her with," Hiei said helping her make breakfast.

Botan sighed, and turned around to face Hiei, "I guess you are right, besides I love Yukina, and I think she would be more accepting."

"You know she would be, Botan," Hiei said turning around.

Botan started laughing. Hiei had been making pancakes and had gotten a smudge of flour on his nose, one on his cheek, and some in his jet black hair. She walked over and gently began dusting the flour off Hiei's face.

"Botan?" Hiei said looking down at her.

"Yes, Hiei," Botan said her hands having stilled when he said her name.

"I think I am falling in love with you," Hiei admitted.

"I think I fell a long time ago Hiei," Botan confessed.

Hiei gently pulled Botan into his arms and kissed her gently. At the first touch of Hiei's lips Botan's arms wound around his neck and her mouth opened slightly to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. Hiei growled and immediately tightened his grip on Botan's waist. They broke apart at a knock on the door. Botan and Hiei went to the door, and Botan answered both surprised to see Kurama and Kali at the door.

"Botan, what happened to your hair?" Kurama asked when Botan opened the door.

"Umm…" Botan could not think of an excuse.

"Koenma thought her customers would feel more… comfortable with a… guide that was a little less… normal, all things considered of her customers I think I would agree with him," Hiei said easily telling Kurama and Kali the truth without giving everything away to Kali.

"Oh, I get it. Since her customers are the dead she is guiding across the River Styx, Koenma thought they would be more accepting of death if the guide was less human. That does make sense," Kali said shocking Botan and Hiei, and making Kurama smile.

"Would you mind if we came in Botan. I think we all have a lot to talk about," Kurama said trying not to laugh.

"Of course. I mean we were getting ready to have breakfast, would you two like to join us?" Botan said flustered.

Botan led the other two to the kitchen table and her and Hiei finished breakfast. When they had settled down and began eating Kurama began to explain.

"You see what Shizuru did not realize is that her friends… aren't human. Kali is a fox demoness who uses illusion to stay in Ningenkai. She could smell a fox on me, and at first wasn't sure if I was the fox or if one of my friends was. Then she noticed the starburst in Hiei's hair and detected the presence of fire in his aura. And there is no way Yusuke is a fox, so she decided I was. Then she wanted to know what kind of group her friend had gotten herself involved in, and she couldn't place what kind of energy you possessed Botan, so when she mentioned Makai to me on our first date I was shocked to say the least. But we really hit it off and I told her everything. Well my story anyway. It is not my place to tell her any of yours just as it is not my place to answer the question I see in your eyes Hiei. If she wishes to tell you why she prefers Ningenkai to home she may tell you, but that is for her to decide," Kurama said gauging his friends reaction to the news.

"So you two are an item?" Botan asked curiously looking at Kali.

"Yes, we are," Kali said smiling at Kurama.

"Congratulations! I had hoped you would be able to pull our fox out of his little box of a world," Botan said to the girl.

"Little box of a world?" Kurama said slightly hurt.

"Oh, Kurama you know that is not what I meant. It is just that you are always off on your own and you never let any of us get that close to you, so I am happy that you are letting Kali get close to you," Botan said smiling.

"I could say the same about you two. I believe the demonic collar has been a help to your relationship," Kurama said grinning.

Botan and Hiei both blushed and Kurama laughed. Kali had joined in the teasing immediately feeling at home around the two. They sat around the table joking and laughing for about an hour. Then Botan remembered that Yukina was waiting, and excused herself and Hiei to go get ready and pack a few things since they would be spending the night at the temple.

"Botan, don't even wear that thing. I am sure Yukina will recognize you," Hiei said.

"Hiei, I just realized that Kurama and Kali should not have known where I live," Botan said suddenly.

"Maybe Yukina told them," Hiei suggested.

"Did you tell Yukina?" Botan asked.

"No, I thought you did," he responded.

"I didn't. Hiei the only person who knows besides you and me is Koenma. Unless Kurama called Koenma to get my address he never could have found me. The deed to the house is in a different name, and all that information is false just so no one will be able to find me and use me against you guys," Botan said.

"What do you think is happening, Botan?" he asked softly.

"I don't know but I don't think it is good. We have to get out of here. We leave out of my window, and then contact Kurama using the Jagan. Get him to meet us at the temple and go check on Yukina," Botan said then summoned her oar and the two flew off not even a full minute later.

'Fox, where are you?' Hiei called telepathically.

'I am in the park with Kali. Hiei what is going on, you sound panicked,' Kurama answered.

'Meet me at the temple. I have a bad feeling about this. And make sure you are not being followed,' Hiei said breaking the connection.

Botan and Hiei landed in front of the temple, and Yukina came out. Before she could get to either of them they told her to stop.

"Tell me something only you and I would know Yukina," Hiei said.

"What do you mean Oniisan?" Yukina asked.

"Please Yukina, just do it," Botan said softly.

"Botan what happened to your hair?" Yukina asked. "Oh, wait something only we would know… well… you and Botan are in love."

"Oh, Yukina, are you okay?" Botan said running over to her Hiei close behind.

"I'm fine. But Botan, what happened to your hair?" Yukina asked softly.

"Someone is coming Hiei," Botan said scared.

"It is just the fox and his Onna," Hiei responded.

"But which ones Hiei, the real ones or the fake ones?" Botan asked.

"There is only one way to find out," Hiei answered.

"Stop, don't come any closer. Prove to me you are Kurama," Hiei said forcefully.

"Hiei, you and I fought over Botan, and got drunk playing truth or dare," Kurama said confused.

"Okay, come here, this is important," Hiei said, before turning back to Yukina.

"We have to find somewhere safe where we can talk about this Hiei. I think it is Tsukato, and I think it is time I told everyone what happened," Botan said softly.

"What about Tsukato? How do you know him Botan?" Kurama asked confused.

"You know him?" Botan asked.

"What happened to your hair Botan?" Kurama asked even more confused.

"You know Tsukato?" Botan asked again.

"Yes, I knew him. He used to be a part of my ga… game," Kurama said remembering Kali was there.

"Fox, you are going to have to tell her. We have to protect Botan, she is being attacked," Hiei said forcefully.

"Kurama, why did he call you fox?" Kali asked.

"Perhaps I had better explain after if Botan is being attacked then it would be prudent to protect her first. But who is attacking her and why?" Kurama asked returning his attention to Hiei.

"His name is Tsukato, and he wants the thing that belongs to him to be returned to him," a voice said from inside the temple.

---------------------------

Author: Well there you have it. Another chapter. I hope you all liked it, please review and tell me. Gotta run now. Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Author: Well here is the next chapter. This one is flowing much more quickly than the others have in the past. Enjoy!

---Time and/or Location change---

--------------------------

Chapter 14

"His name is Tsukato, and he wants the thing that belongs to him to be returned to him," a voice said from inside the temple.

"I don't belong to him!" Botan said quickly.

"Oh, but Botan, you do belong to me. Or at least you did, and now I want you back!" a man's voice said from behind her.

Botan whirled around and came face to face with Tsukato. He hadn't changed any since the last time she saw him. He had dark skin and pure white fangs. Four glittering black eyes stared at her from beneath a mass of dark green hair. Botan immediately took a step back, but ran into something hard. She gasped and was about to swing her arm around behind her when she heard Hiei's voice, and felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"She does not belong to you. Leave and I will let you keep your life!" Hiei spat.

"If she does not belong to me she does not belong to you Half-Breed!" Tsukato said.

"Tsukato, what do you want from Botan?" Kurama asked.

"Human how do you know my name?" Tsukato asked. "And why are you not terrified like your pretty girlfriend?"

"Kali don't be afraid, I will protect you I promise. Trust me," Kurama said and then turned back to Tsukato. "Perhaps you would better remember me by another name. Youko Kurama! Tell me old friend does that name ring any bells. I would hope that it would. Now tell me what you want with Botan."

"Oh, so you didn't tell them did you Sweetheart?" Tsukato clicked his tongue. "Perhaps now would be a good time."

"Kurama… about a hundred years ago I first became a ferry girl when I died but would not accept it. Koenma gave me the option of becoming a ferry girl and explained it all to me. It was not yet time for me to die, but my body had been mutilated, and I could not return to it. I agreed to become a ferry girl, and all ferry girls get a week of vacation in Ningenkai. I had been a ferry girl for two months and was taking my second week of vacation when this… thing kidnapped me and raped me. He returned me to where he found me a week later and the next month he took me again. This happened for about five months, the last two times there was a whole gang, and they took turns. I told Koenma I didn't want any more vacation. I told him my job gave me all the sanctuary I would need. He didn't ask and I never told him. I thought I had left it all behind me so I never found the need to tell you. Then about a month ago I started having nightmares. I would walk around the city and all of you had forgotten me. Then I would find Hiei and he would have forgotten me too. Then Tsukato would appear and tell me that he had made you forget and he would take me and rape me again. I'm so sorry I never told you. I wanted to forget, but I knew I wouldn't be able to if everyone knew," Botan said her eyes never leaving Tsukato.

"Oh, Botan… I wish I had known what Tsukato was doing all those years ago. He still worked for me at that time, and I never questioned why he left for a week at a time every month. I would have killed him for raping a woman, especially one who worked for Koenma. I am so sorry Botan," Kurama said.

"What is going on?" Kali asked.

"I will explain everything later Darling. Please trust me," Kurama said to her.

Kali nodded and stood back further when Tsukato looked at her. But when his eyes strayed back to Botan, Hiei growled and pulled her behind him. Botan clung to the back of his cloak, and kept her eyes on the man.

"You have no claim on the girl. Now give her to me. She is mine!" Tsukato yelled.

"Hiei, please, don't make me go with him," Botan whispered.

"Botan, I love you. Will you let me mark you? Will you belong to me and only me for the rest of eternity?" Hiei asked suddenly.

"Yes, Hiei, I love you so much. Please I don't ever want to be with anyone but you. Please don't let him take me," she whispered.

"I won't," he said to her, and then he turned to Tsukato. "Now you are the one with no claim on her. She is my intended mate. Leave now and I may let you keep your life, however stay and I will be forced to kill you."

"That demonic collar will not allow you to be far enough away to keep her out of harms way. So how do you plan on killing me?" Tsukato asked.

"Botan, climb on my back. Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist. Don't let go no matter what, and bury your head in my shoulder. No matter what happens do not look do not move and do not let go! Can you do that?" Hiei asked.

"I can try," she whispered.

"Then do it," he replied.

Botan quickly did as Hiei had asked. She locked her ankles around his waist and made sure that while her arms were tight enough that she would not slip they were loose enough that Hiei would be able to breathe unhindered. Once Hiei was certain she was secured, he drew his katana

"Hiei, that's not a good idea! She could get hurt!" Kurama cried out.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, mark her now. The demonic collar will register a bond stronger than the one it has and it will dissolve. If you truly love her it won't matter if you mate now or later, but if you mark her now then I can keep her safe while you deal with Tsukato," Kurama said.

Hiei pulled Botan around to face him, "What do you think Botan? I wanted to mark you now, but I thought you would rather do that without an audience. But Kurama is right about the collar dissolving if it senses a deeper bond."

Botan kissed Hiei pouring all of her emotions into that kiss hoping it would convey all the emotions she felt for the fire demon. When she finally pulled back she looked into ruby red eyes.

"Hiei, I love you, and I don't want to lose you, but I know I will never be able to survive if Tsukato gets me again without having been yours for at least a small time. Please Koibito, mark me now," Botan said trying to hold back tears.

'Kurama keep him distracted,' Hiei said through telepathy.

Kurama jumped up and began fighting Tsukato not enough that he would defeat the man just enough to keep him on guard and away from Botan and Hiei. Hiei pulled Botan more firmly into his arms and kissed her again. He growled when her arms wrapped more firmly around his neck pulling his head closer to her and opening her mouth to allow his tongue to explore the cavern of her mouth. After Hiei had kissed her senseless he pulled away slightly and began placing feather light kisses all over her face whispering how much he loved her. The path of kisses made their way down the left side of her neck and when he reached the juncture between neck and shoulder he paused.

"Botan, are you sure? If I do this there will be no going back," Hiei said hoarsely.

"Hiei, I love you and I would never want it to be any other way. Please I love you," Botan whispered threading her fingers through his thick black hair.

Hiei needed no other incentive. He kissed her neck again and then sunk his fangs deep into her skin. Botan gasped in pain at first, but when he began feeding his ki into the wound she moaned in pleasure. When Hiei was finished marking her, he pulled back and couldn't hold back a chuckle when he saw his mate.

"What is wrong Hiei?" Botan asked confused.

"Nothing," he said pulling a lock of her hair so that she could see it. She gasped when she noticed it was light blue again.

"Hiei…" Botan questioned him with her eyes.

"Your eyes are pink again Koi. And you have fangs. You are a demoness now. My ki flooded your body and made you into a demon. You will share my life span now. Come now Koi, mark your mate," Hiei said chuckling again.

Botan began lightly kissing Hiei's neck. She followed the same path Hiei had just taken on her, and when she reached the juncture between Hiei's neck and shoulder her instincts took over and she bit down on her mate's neck drawing his blood into her mouth. She then fed her ki into the mark on her mate's neck and when she pulled back she had to stifle a giggle.

"What is it Onna?" Hiei asked sternly.

"Your hair, Koi… the starburst is… BLUE! Light blue like mine," she said giggling.

"I am just glad it is not pink like your eyes. Now I will be back for you Koibito. I will kill that man for ever laying a finger on you. I love you Botan. I promise I will come back for you," Hiei said releasing his mate.

"Kiss me first Koibito. Please don't leave without kissing me first," Botan pleaded eyes swimming with unshed tears.

Hiei grabbed Botan around the waist and pulled her firmly into his arms. His lips crashed against her and his tongue plundered her mouth. Botan's arms clung to her mate and she never wanted this moment to end.

Hiei pulled away after a few moments, and smiled sadly when he saw the tears running down his mate's face. With a thumb he gently brushed away a tear and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Botan, regardless of either one of our pasts, regardless of what is happening right now, and no matter what we face in our joined future. I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I will always love you. Don't ever forget that. I will come back to you. Now take the human girl and Yukina and run. Run as far as you can and don't look back. GO NOW!" Hiei said forcefully pushing her lightly in the direction of Yukina and Kali.

And regardless of how badly she wanted to turn around and look at her mate, Botan grabbed the other two females and they did what Hiei had said. They ran.

---------------------------

Author: And now it really is almost over. I hope you all have enjoyed it, there is just one chapter left, and then it will be over. I am sorry that I left it like this, but the next chapter cannot be broken up, and there was nothing else to add. Also I know this wasn't exactly what one would call romantic, but they had to do what they had to do. But Hiei does love her very much which is why he didn't suggest this at first. Good thing Kurama has a brain or Hiei would have fought Tsukato with Botan on his back, and she could have gotten hurt. Okay, so please review. Ja ne!


	15. Chapter 15

Author: Wow, am I ever glad I did not start posting this one until I finished it.

Hiei: I thought you would never come back and finish this one. It is about time.

Author: Sorry, Hiei. Please forgive me!

Hiei: I always do. Now you all had better appreciate this story or else!

Author: -sighs- Hiei how many times do I have to tell you not to threaten my readers? Please enjoy this new chapter guys!

--Time and/or Location change--

--

Chapter 15

Botan grabbed both girls and ran. She wasn't sure where she would go or what she would do once they got there but she would run. They ran until Kali could not breathe anymore, and then they stopped. Botan gasped when she realized where they were.

"We have to keep moving. We are not safe here. Please Kali we have to keep moving!" Botan pleaded recognizing the spot of forest as the place she was first kidnapped from and the place Hiei forgot her in her nightmare.

"I'm so glad you could join us my dear," a voice said from the darkness of the trees surrounding them.

Botan shivered. She knew that voice. It was one of the demons in Tsukato's gang. She had hoped to never hear these voices again in the real world and yet here they were hunting her and her friends.

"Leave me alone. I have a mate and you have no claim on me so leave me alone!" Botan screamed.

"Oh, but we do have a claim, my pet. Tsukato was your first wasn't he? You belong to him," the voice said.

"No! No I don't belong to him! I love Hiei, I love you Hiei. I won't be taken by you again! I have someone to fight for to live for this time! You won't take me!" Botan screamed.

"You are absolutely right Botan, no one will be taking anyone else," a smooth voice said from behind her.

She quickly turned around and found Kurama behind them. She sighed in relief, they were safe now. No one could hurt her with Kurama here. She was safe.

"Is Hiei's battle going well?" Botan asked softly.

"It was when I left," Kurama said back equally softly.

"Good," Botan sighed.

"Botan, something doesn't feel right," Yukina whispered to the bluenette.

Botan looked again at Kurama and realized his shirt was different. This was the fake Kurama who had come to her apartment. He was standing about a foot away, Botan thought fast, she and Yukina could run quite a bit further, but Kali couldn't. In a split second Botan grabbed Kali around the waist and started running. Yukina was right behind her thankfully. They made their way past the demons after her quickly and kept running. Botan and Yukina ran until they couldn't run anymore.

"I'm sorry I had to grab you like that Kali it was the only way we would have been able to escape," Botan apologized

"It is okay, I am just glad you saved me too. You could have left me and gotten away faster," Kali said softly.

"Don't think that! I never would have left you! Never," Botan said softly.

"Botan, we have to get back to the temple. I'm worried about Hiei," Yukina said softly.

"Me too Yukina, but Hiei said he would come for me. He promised," Botan said trying not to cry.

"Do you think they will be okay. I mean we left Kurama back in that clearing with all those… things," Kali said softly.

"That wasn't Kurama, Kali. That was some demon pretending to be Kurama so we would trust him. I am just glad Yukina knew something was wrong. We could have all died back there," Botan said softly.

"Then where is he?" Kali asked.

"He is probably still with Hiei, they are best friends after all," Botan said forcing a calm into her voice she didn't actually feel.

"Botan, don't worry, they have faced worse and made it out alive," Yukina said comforting her friend.

"Yukina, I'm scared. I don't want to be alone again!" Botan said and then broke down in tears falling to her knees.

"Oh, Botan, you aren't alone. We are right here. No one will leave you," Yukina said dropping to her knees beside her friend.

"But what if… Hiei…?" Botan said between sobs.

"Do you really have such little confidence in me Koi?" a voice said from behind her.

Botan sat up quickly. She had to be sure it was really her Hiei and Tsukato or one of his men.

"Tell me something only we would know Hiei," Botan said softly.

"The first time I told you I was falling in love with you I was making pancakes. The first time I kissed you we were playing truth or dare. All I want to do right now is take you home and make you completely my mate so no one will ever be able to take you from me again," Hiei said softly his eyes never leaving Botan's.

"Hiei!" Botan said and ran into his arms.

"Botan, I love you," Hiei whispered pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head.

"Kali, you are okay," Kurama said running up behind Hiei covered in blood.

"Kurama! Are you okay, you are covered in blood!" Kali said slightly hysterical.

"I'm fine none of it is mine. I killed the demons who tried to trap you in that clearing back there. I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but please give me a chance to make you trust me again," Kurama pleaded.

"Okay, but after you clean up, I don't really like blood," Kali said.

Botan couldn't help it she started laughing. Yukina quickly followed and in no time the whole group was laughing.

"Yukina, Kali, how about I take you girls back to the temple. I will get cleaned up and then we can talk," Kurama suggested noticing that Hiei's hands hadn't left Botan since he had gotten there.

"That sounds like a great idea," Kali said.

"Yes, oh and Botan and Hiei, I would love for you two to come and visit soon. Tomorrow would be great," Yukina said knowing that the two of them had a lot of reassuring to do.

"Tomorrow would be fantastic Yukina," Botan said eyes not leaving her mate.

The five of them all said good bye and Yukina, Kali and Kurama headed off to the temple.

"Koibito, lets go home," Hiei said softly kissing Botan lightly.

"Is he really gone Hiei?" Botan asked quietly.

"Yes, he will never be able to hurt you again. I love you and I will not let you out of my sight until you are completely mine," Hiei finished huskily.

"Then we better get back to my house and clean you up," Botan said grinning.

"Let's go then," Hiei said smiling.

The two of them made their way back to Botan's house and spent the rest of the day claiming their new mate, and reassuring each other that they would never be taken away from each other. The next day they went to the temple where the whole gang was there to celebrate the death of Tsukato, and the mating of their friends. Botan was truly happy, and she felt she finally didn't have to hide herself from her friends anymore.

--

Author: Whew it is done!! That makes two of my longer fics completely done! HORRAY!!

Hiei: It is about time!

Hilu: Does that mean one of my stories gets the attention now?

Author: Well I have to go shopping and then go to work, but yes one of you stories will be getting my attention now. Well hope you all enjoyed my story! Please leave a review! Ja ne!


End file.
